Dancing with a Jonas
by XxTalkNerdyToMexX
Summary: When Lily's mom forces Lily to take dance classes over the summer, Lily is less than thrilled. But things might change when she finds out that a certain Jonas Brother is teaching the class.. Loe, Niley Kevin.OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I'm back. I came onto fanfiction and I reread this story so I'm just gonna rewrite the chapters. Heres the new chapter 1. **

* * *

Lily Truscott's sleepy eyes snapped open to the voice of her loud mom.

"Lily! I have some great news for you!" Lily's mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Lily groaned and rubbed her eyes before sitting up and placing her bare feet onto the soft, fluffy pink rug covering the dark wood floors. She shuffled downstairs in her red pajamas that had white red hearts on them from Aeropostale. As she entered the kitchen where her mom was waiting expectantly for her, she let out a yawn.

"Yes mom?" Lily questioned.

"Starting next week, you're going to take dancing lessons!" Lily's mom said excitedly. She waited anxiously for her daughter's reply.

"What?!" Lily exclaimed, instantly awake. "But mooom! I don't want to!" Lily whined.

"Lily, you _will _do something productive this summer, whether you want to or not," her mom said firmly.

"The summer has just started! I'm supposed to be relaxing and hanging out with my friends! Not dancing and getting sweaty!"

"Lillian Truscott, if you don't stop this whining right now, I will take away your cell phone," her mom warned. "Now, if you keep complaining, you won't be able to enjoy the classes!"

"I'm not going to enjoy them even if I stop complaining!"Lily argued. Her mom let out a sigh.

"Whenever I try doing something nice for you, you always complain. You can never be grateful!" Lily's mother said. She shook her head. "Why can't you ever appreciate what I do for you? I'm just trying to help you so you do better in the future!"

Lily rolled her eyes and ran up the steps to her room.

_I can't believe my mom is gonna ruin _another _summer! For once I want to just relax. She never lets me do what _I _want! She just assumes that I will want to do whatever she signs me up for!_

Lily grabbed her laptop lying on the small white table situated next to her bed. She waited patiently for it to turn on. After it was on, she double clicked the AIM icon on her desktop and signed onto her AI. Lily immediately opened up a chatbox and started to IM her best friend, Miley Stewart.

**SK8TeRGiRl**: ughhh!!

**SmileyMiley**: what happened?

**Sk8TeRGiRl**: MY MOM IS TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE!

**SmileyMiley**: what did she do this time?

**SK8TeRGiRl**: dance lessons! She signed me up for dance lessons!

**SmileyMiley**: that doesn't sound _too _bad

**SK8TeRGiRl**: you're not the one that can never just sit down and relax for a bit!

**SmileyMiley**: um actually lily, I actually can't sit down and relax for a bit. Hannah is always super busy during the summer

**SK8TeRGiRl**: yea but at least you can actually hang with your friends every once in a while

**SmileyMiley**: yea.. so can you

**SK8TeRGiRl**: ahh miley you're not helping me with my argument!! can you just go along with my little rant pleasee?

**SmileyMiley** :**:\ **fine: OMG are you seriousss??? that suckks!

**SK8TeRGiRl**:I KNOWW! thank you for understanding :)

**SK8TeRGiRl**: anyways this stinks. There is absolutely no way I can get out of this..

**SmileyMiley**: Well then you're just gonna have to deal with it I guess.. when do the classes start?

**SK8TeRGiRl**: next week.. ughh! I don't even have any dance clothes to wear! Can we go shopppingg?

A Week Later

The annoying beeping of the alarm clock woke Lily up at 8:30 in the morning. It was a warm Saturday morning and the first day of dance classes.

Lily got out of bed and walked over to her closet. She took out a shirt and sweat pants and headed to the bathroom. She took a quick shower then pulled her long blonde hair into a high ponytail. Then she ate a quick breakfast of Cheerios and milk. While eating, Lily's mom came into the kitchen.

"Good morning," her mom said as she opened the fridge, looking for something to eat. Lily mumbled a greeting as she chewed on her cereal.

"Are you excited for dance classes, honey?"

"No.." Lily mumbled. Her mom turned around and frowned.

"Well make the most of it." Lily rolled her eyes and stood up. She took her empty bowl to the sink. And then left the kitchen.

"See you later, mom," Lily shouted as she opened the door and left.

* * *

**Good? I think it's better than the older one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the new chapter 2!**

* * *

Lily opened the door to the dance studio and was greeted with a blast of cold air. The air conditioned dance studio felt great to Lily, who just walked from her house to the studio. It was warm outside and there weren't that many trees to provide shade.

_Good thing I wore deodorant _Lily thought to herself. She spotted

"Excuse me, are you here for the dance classes?" a middle-aged lady asked. Lily looked up and saw the lady sitting at the desk near the wall. Lily realized water was dripped down her chin. She blushed as she nodded and walked to the desk.

"My name is Lily Truscott," she said. The lady checked the list of the people that applied to the classes and nodded as she saw her name on the list.

"Alrighty. Just go through that door right there. The class will start in about 5 minutes," the woman said. Lily nodded and walked through the door that she pointed to. All the people attending were girls. Some of them were stretching. Lily noticed a group of girls huddled together and talking about something with animated voices and gestures. Lily walked over to group.

"Hey, my name is Lily," Lily said, introducing herself to the group. A girl turned around. She had brown hair put into two braids.

"Hi, I'm Heather," she said with a kind smile. The other girls turned around and faced Lily.

"I'm Cindy," a redhead with freckles said.

"My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy, Liz, Beth, whatever floats your boat," a brunette said. She had a short pixie cut.

"So, are you guys excited to start the class?" Lily asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah! And we're definitely excited to see our teacher!" Liz said excitedly. The girls all nodded and immediately started to talk about how this teacher was so cute and sweet.

"Wait... What are you guys talking about?" Lily inquired, feeling dumb and left out.

"Our hot teacher!" Cindy said with a snobbyvoice. Lily decided that she did not like the redhead.

"No, I mean, who is our teacher?"

All the girls looked at Lily with disbelief and incredulous eyes.

"You don't know who's instructing the class?" Heather asked. Lily nodded. Her mom didn't tell her anything about it except for when it started and where it was. She was never really good with details.

"That's basically the whole reason why I signed up!" Liz exclaimed.

"Same here," Cindy added. She turned around to stare at the door. Lily raised an eyebrow. She still didn't know who was teaching the class. She turned towards the rest of the girls and started to say something when Cindy suddenly squealed. Everyone spun around quickly to face the door.

"Ohmygosh! He is so much cuter in person!" Cindy exclaimed.

Lily's jaw dropped and her heart started to beat rapidly.. She could not believe who her dance instructor was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wowie! People reviewed! Yay! I'm so happy and I am very sorry for the short chapters before. But this chapter is kinda longish if I do say so myself :DD**

**Anyways. Yea so I had a lot of homework today but I am kinda procrastinating so here's your new chapter!**

**Oh hey by the way I had an interesting dream last night. I dreamt that I was dancing with the Jonas Brothers! Weird huh? **

**Disclaimer: Yea.. I totally own Disney and Hannah.**

**Not.. I wish I did though!!**

**--**

_Lily spun around and her jaw dropped when she saw who it was..._

_..._

"Is that Joe Jonas?!" Lily exclaimed. She started to jump up and down in excitement, not realizing that she was embarrassing herself. Then she starting to sing "When You Look Me in the Eyes."

Cindy, Liz, and Heather tried to calm Lily down.

"Lily! You're embarrassing me in front of Joe!" Cindy whisper yelled to Lily. It slowly starting to click in Lily's brain that she was jumping up and down like a crazy maniac. This was even worse then when she was with Hannah and she met Orlando Bloom and starting quoting lines from his movie. Lily immediately stopped and tried acting calm, but she was basically exploding with excitement.

Joe smiled and starting laughing.

Joe's POV:

I couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's reaction. It was pretty funny.

Who is that crazy girl? She's not that bad looking.. I thought to myself. I walked up to the girls, who were all now starting to gather together excitedly.

Regular POV:

"Well, I think you guys all knew who I was. And if you didn't know, now you do," Joe said, looking over at Lily. Lily blushed again.

"Anyways, I don't know who you guys are. So how about you introduce yourselves," Joe suggested.

--

The class had finally ended. Lily was exhausted. Not only was she tired for dancing, but for the whole class Lily had to stop herself from drooling over Joe.

Lily was just about to walk out of the studio when she heard someone call her name.

"Hey Lily!" Lily turned around. Joe was walking towards her. Lily's heart starting racing.

"It's Lily, right?" Joe asked when he caught up to her. Lily nodded.

"So, did you have fun today?" Lily nodded again.

"Do you talk at all?" Lily blushed. She nodded.

"I mean, yes! I do talk. But you should already know that since I like screamed your name and starting singing," Lily said. Joe laughed.

"So.. do you always act that crazy around celebrities?"

"No! I only act that way around cute celebrities. And I totally embarrass myself." Lily said.

"You just called me cute!"

"What?"

"Yea! You just called me cute! You said that you only act crazy around cute celebrities! And you acted crazy around me which means you think I'm cute!" Joe exclaimed. Lily blushed, again.

_I did not just say that. What is wrong with me! Stupid Lily! Stupid Lily! _Lily thought to herself.

"Well, when I'm nervous I say stupid stuff."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Because I'm talking to a cute celebrity!!" Lily exclaimed. "You know what? I should just stop talking. I don't even know why you're talking to me. I'm just a normal little girl that you're going to forget as soon as these classes are over," Lily said.

"I don't think I could ever forget a girl who started to sing the lyrics to one of my songs when she saw me," Joe replied with a laugh.

"Why are you even talking to me?"

"Because you seem interesting, and different," Joe replied.

"I've been told.." Lily mumbled.

There was silence.

"Awkwaard!" Joe said in a sing-song voice. Lily started to laugh.

Suddenly, his phone starting to ring. Joe looked down at the caller ID. It was Nick.

"I gotta take this, but I'll see you next week." Joe said. Lily nodded. She was kinda sad that Joe had to leave. She was starting to have fun talking to him.

"Yea, see you next week," Lily replied, turning around and walking home.

--

"Mom!! Why didn't you tell me that a famous guy was teaching our class?" Lily exclaimed when she walked through the door.

"A famous person is teaching your class? Really? Who?!" Lily's mom asked.

"Joe Jonas!!" Lily said excitedly. Lily's mom looked at Lily with confusion.

"Who is Joe Jonas?"

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't know who Joe Jonas is?"

"I've never heard of him in my life," her mom replied.

"Wow. How does that happen? Even the teachers at school know who Joe Jonas is!" Lily exclaimed.

"Really? Well, Joe does seem like a lovely name. When I was pregnant with you I was considering naming you Joseph if you were a boy. But, you aren't a boy so I can't name you Joseph." Lily's mom said.

"Um.. that's great mom." Lily replied as she walked up the stairs to her room.

Lily jumped onto her bed and called Miley.

"Hello?" Miley answered.

"Today was the most embarrassing day of my life." Lily said into the phone.

"What happened?"

"Well, it turns out that Joe Jonas is teaching my dance class. When I found out, I yelled his name and starting singing some of the Jonas Brothers' lyrics. After class I started talking to him. Me, being the stupid person that I am, told him that I thought he was cute. Two times! Two whole times!" Lily heard Miley laughing over the phone.

"Wow Lily. Great job."

"Thanks, Miley. You really made me feel better," Lily replied sarcastically.

"Anyways, did you know that Joe Jonas is much cuter in person? He has the most amazing hair and eyes. It isn't even funny." Lily said.

"Sounds like someone has a crush on Joe!" Miley giggled.

"You would too if you saw him in real life!"

"Uh, I actually did. I prefer Nick. Anyways, guess what!"

"What?"

"You're supposed to guess."

"Just tell mee!"

"Guess!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine. Hannah Montana is never performing again?"

"Take a guess that might actually come true."

"Can you just tell me? I guessed like you wanted me to!" Miley sighed.

"Fine. Tonight I'm having a Hannah Concert and you're coming."

"Booyah!" Lily exclaimed.

"So come over. We need to get ready!"

"Alright, I'll be there in 10."

--

**It's longish! Wooo!**

**Thanks for reading and pleasee review. And maybe give some suggestions because I have about 1 idea left for this story and after that idea, I will have none left. I am suffering from minor writer's block :( Anyways yea. It would be nice for you guys to leave reviews and a few suggestions and ideas. Or you can PM them to me :D haha anyways I hope you liked the chapter. **

**(dont forget to press the little go button down there and type up a nice long (or short) review. please and thank you!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are really creative. You come up with such great ideas! Thanks for the suggestions you guys :D**

**Also, thanks a billion for reviewing. It makes me superduper happy.**

**Anyways yea so here is your chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

**Oh by the way, when Miley and Lily are dressed in their disguises, I will call them Hannah and Lola. **

**--**

**Hannah's House:**

Lily nervously smoothed her shirt and started playing with her faux hair. She was excited to be seeing Joe again.

"Do you think Joe will recognize me?" Lily asked Hannah.

"Lily, relax," Hannah replied.

"What if he does? And then I give away your secret? And then he tells everyone. Or what if he doesn't recognize me and what if he starts talking about me and how I was a crazy idiot at the dance classes! Or what if he's really mean to me! Hannah help!"

"Lily, I doubt Joe will start talking about how you were a crazy idiot. And if he did find out about me being Hannah Montana, he wouldn't tell everyone. I don't think he's that kind of a person. And I heard that Joe is actually really nice. I doubt that he will be mean to you," Hannah reassured.

"I guess so.." Lily said.

"Oh no! What if I make a fool out of myself again? What if I like give myself a wedgie by accident and start walking like a dog that's wearing a diaper? What if there's another chocolate fountain and I fall into it!" Lily frantically said.

"Lily, it's going to be okay. But you should seriously stop worrying because we need to go now and you're starting to get annoying."

"Alright, I'll stop. Be calm Lily. Be cool Lily. Don't you dare make a fool out of yourself again. If you make a fool out of yourself, I'm going to have to give you a time out." Lily said to herself. Hannah

"Come on Lily! The limos here!" Hannah called. Lily gave a loud excited eep before running out of the door.

**At the concert:**

"Lily, don't do anything stupid while I'm performing, okay?" Hannah said. Lily nodded.

"And only go into _my _dressing room. That means no sneaking into the Jonas Brother's dressing room and stealing something from there," Hannah said, knowing that that was what Lola was thinking of doing.

"Darn it! You just ruined my plan!" Lola said with a sigh.

"Hannah!" Lola and Hannah turned around to see who had called Hannah's name. It was Nick Jonas.

"It's nice to see you again," Nick said with a smile.

"Oh, hey Nick. This is my friend Lola," Hannah said nervously. Lola waved to Nick.

"Oh. Hi Lola." Nick said, before turning back to Hannah.

Lola rolled her eyes and walked away from the two, knowing that if she stayed she would have to watch them drool over each other.

Lola spotted a table filled with snacks. She quickly ran to the table. Just then, a boy walked straight into her path, causing them to crash into each other.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" the boy asked, helping her get back up. Lola nodded. Then she made sure her wig was in place. Then she looked at who she had crashed into. Lola's stomach did somersaults when she saw who it was. She had run into Joe Jonas.

"Oh, not it's okay. It was my fault," Lola said nervously.

"No, it was mine,"

"No, it was mine, really,"

"It was my fault," Joe argued back.

"Okay, how about it was both our faults," Lola replied. Joe smiled.

"So, what's your name?"

"Lola."

"I'm Joe."

"I know."

"You look like someone I met today," Joe said.

"Really?" Lola combed through her wig and smoothed her shirt.

"Yea. Her name's Lily."

"Oh, tell me about her," Lola said. She was eager to find out what Joe had to say about her.

"She seems pretty cool. When she first saw me, she was going crazy. It was really funny. Anyways, she has amazing blue eyes and long shiny blond hair.. And she thinks I'm cute. Which is a good thing since I think she's cute too. And she said that I was cute two times, and that's pretty amazing. She was really nervous when I was talking to her, but I think that after a while she got more comfortable around me. I think she thinks that I'm going to forget about her, but I don't think I will or can.. Because she's gorgeous.. And I don't even know why I'm telling you this because I just met you. But you seem cool too. You look a lot alike. You have the same eyes. By the way, did I tell you that you have really nice eyes?" Joe asked. Lola blushed.

_He thinks I'm cute! He thinks I have nice eyes! He called me gorgeous!! Eeeeppp!! _Lola resisted the urge to do her happy dance.

"I don't think I've ever seen a girl with pink hair," Joe said.

"Well, now you have," Lola replied, trying not to sound nervous. Joe smiled. Lola saw Hannah and Nick walking together past her and Joe. Hannah was whispering something to Nick. Then they both looked over at Joe and Lola, Nick nodded, and then they walked to Hannah's dressing room.

"I think Nick and Hannah are really getting along," Lola commented.

"Nick talks about Hannah all the time. It gets pretty annoying. I think he was actually counting down the days to this concert," Joe replied.

"They look cute together, dontcha think?" Joe nodded.

"Joe!" Joe turned around. It was Kevin.

"Hey Kevin."

"Joe, it's time to get onstage," Kevin said.

"Oh, alright. I'll talk to you later," Joe said to Lola. Lola nodded.

"Bye!" she replied as the two brothers walked away.

--

"So, who was that girl you were talking to?" Kevin and Nick asked as they were getting ready to perform.

"Her name was Lola," Joe replied.

"You seemed to be having a good time hanging out with her," Kevin said.

"Yea, she's pretty cool," Joe said.

"Do you like her?" Nick asked.

"No. I kinda like this girl that I met at those dance classes I'm teaching," Joe replied.

"Oh, really? What's her name?" Kevin inquired.

"Lily. Anyways, you looked pretty comfortable with Hannah," Joe said to Nick, trying to change the subject. Nick blushed.

"Yea. Well, we were kinda just talking.."

"And..?" Kevin asked, knowing that something more had happened.

"And I kinda sorta asked her out," Nick said, smiling. "We're going out next Saturday."

--

When Lola was sure that no one was looking, she started to happy dance.

"Ahhh!! He likes me! He likes me!" Lola quickly ran to Hannah's dressing room.

"Hannah! Joe likes me!" Lola squealed.

"What happened?"

"Well, we kinda ran into each other and had an argument about who's fault it was. Then he said I looked like a girl he met today, which was me. And I asked him to tell me about her and he said that he thought I was cool and had pretty eyes and was gorgeous and ahh!! Oh, by the way, what happened with you and Nick?" Hannah smiled.

"Well, we were talking for a bit. And then we came here. And he asked me out! Isn't that great?"

"Oh my gosh! That's so cool!" Lily exclaimed. "When are you going out?"

"Next Saturday, but I think I'm going to have to tell him that I'm Miley because I don't want the paparazzi being all annoying and stalkerish." Hannah said. Lola nodded.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. Sometime before the date. So did you make a fool out of yourself when you were talking to Joe?"

"Fortunately, I didn't, but I almost started happy dancing," Lily said. "After Joe left, I _did _start happy dancing though. I can't believe Joe likes me! Eeep! I'm going to be eeping all night!"

Hannah smiled. "I have to go now. I'll be back later. Don't go into anyone's dressing room," Hannah said. She walked out of the room.

--

**Friday Afternoon:**

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Lily said. Lily, Miley, and Oliver were sitting at a table in front of Rico's.

"I remember when you used to dread those classes," Miley said.

"Yea, it wasn't too long ago," Oliver added.

"That was before I found out who the teacher was," Lily replied.

"Hey! Lily!" Lily turned around in her seat. She saw a boy wearing a hoodie and white sunglasses sitting at the table behind her. He was motioning for her to come to his table.

"Who is that?" Miley asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, go and find out!" Lily got out of her seat and walked over.

"Who are you?" Lily asked.

"It's me, Joe. You know, Joe Jonas," the boy replied, smiling.

"Oh! Hey Joe!" Lily said.

"Hey. So what's up?"

"I'm just hanging out with my friends. What are you doing here?" Lily asked. Joe was still smiling.

"I was at the beach but then I got hungry so I came here." Joe replied.

"That's cool. So how was the concert last Saturday?"

"How did you know about the concert?"

"I don't exactly live underneath a rock. Do you know how many gossip magazines were talking about how Nick and Hannah were both going to be at the concert?" Joe laughed.

"Those two sure do get in those magazines a lot," Joe replied. "Anyways, yea the concert was pretty good. I ran into this girl with pink hair. She looked kinda like you." Lily smiled.

"Really? That's kinda weird since you know, I wasn't at the concert. I was at home.. busy.. doing.. stuff. Like.. homework! Don't you think that was weird?"

"Yea. So what are you doing later on today?" Joe asked. Lily shrugged.

"I'm not really sure."

"Oh, okay." None of them said anything for a few minutes.

"You want to sit with me and my friends?" Lily asked.

"Sure, why not." Joe and Lily got up and they walked back to Miley and Oliver.

Lily's phone started to ring. Lily looked at caller I.D and saw that it was her mom.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lily. I need you to come home. You're aunt is visiting today and she should be here soon." Lily sighed.

"Alright, I'll be there in 15 minutes. Bye mom." Lily hung up.

"I have to go, bye!" She got out of her seat and started to walk home.

"So.. Do you like Lily?" Miley asked.

Joe blushed.

"What? Why would I like her?"

"I don't know.. Because you seemed really happy when you were talking to her.. And you were smiling like crazy."

"Well. I- I.. I was.. I was stretching out my mouth because.. umm.. me and Nick are going to have a contest to see who can fit the most carrots into their mouth?" Joe meant this as a statement, but it came out like a question.

"I don't believe it. You like Lily. Joe and Lily sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love second comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Joe's face turned redder, if that was even possible.

"Look, I- Well..Lily just seems really cool. I want to get to know her." Miley nodded.

"And you want to go out with her," Miley added.

"What? No! Of course not!" Miley looked at Joe. "Okay fine, I do." Joe looked at his phone to check the time. "I have to go now though, so I'll talk to you later." Joe said, getting up.

When Joe left, Miley turned to Oliver.

"Aww.. those two are just so cute!" she squealed.

**The End!! This chapter was loong. I worked hard on it. It took me all day yesterday to write it. I was being picky. I'm not sure if I really like this chapter or not. Anyways thanks for the ideas!. ****brookieebabbyy**** i kinda used your idea but edited it a bit because I don't want Joe to know that Lily is Lola yet. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello reader people! This is me and I have an update for you! Thanks for the reviews. I hope I'm not boring people with my story X.x anyways I need to get some action in and I finally put in some Kevin love but it's not much.. It's like basically nothing but I felt bad for Kevin.**

**Anyways read and enjoy and review.. and I don't own anything..**

**Next Saturday**

**Miley's POV:**

I dialed the number that Nick had written on the piece of paper. I was going to tell him about my secret. I waited patiently as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nick, this is Hannah," I said.

"Oh! Hey Hannah, what's up?" Nick asked.

"Not much. I have to tell you something though. Can you meet me at the park?" I asked.

"Um, sure,. I'll be there in 10 minutes," Nick replied.

"Kay, bye." I hung up the phone. Then I grabbed her Hannah wig and stuffed it inside her bag. I ran downstairs.

"I'm going out, dad. I'll be back later!" I shouted, so my dad could hear me.

"Alright hun. Be careful!"

--

I sat on the swings waiting for Nick to arrive. The park was empty. I was the only one there. A few minutes later, I saw him. His curly hair was poking out of his hoodie.

"Nick!" I called out. Nick looked up. He looked a bit confused. Then I realized that he was planning on meeting Hannah at the park, not me. I walked up to him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Um, it's me, Hannah Montana," I said. I pulled the wig out of my bag and put it on. Nick's eyes grew huge.

"What?"

"My real name is Miley Stewart. Hannah Montana is like a disguise," I told him.

"Wait, so Hannah Montana isn't real?"

"Not exactly," I said, "But you can't tell anyone about this. Oh, by the way, Lola is actually my friend Lily. The girl that Joe likes," I said.

"Oh.. Wow. Wait so am I going on a date with Hannah or with you?"

"Miley. If I go as Hannah, there would be so many cameras we wouldn't be able to say anything without it being printed in a magazine."

"Alright. That's cool. At least you're both pretty!" I blushed.

"Aww, thanks Nick." Nick smiled.

"Thanks for trusting me with this, Miley, I promise I won't tell anyone." Nick said. He gave me a hug. I smiled.

"I need to tell Kevin and Joe later on, too," I said to Nick. He nodded.

"Let's go on the swings!" I said. I ran to the swings. "Can you push me?" I asked him. He nodded and put his hands on my back and pushed me. Nick pushed the swings for a few minutes. Then I got off and we decided to go get something to eat.

After we ate, I said bye to him.

"I'll see you later on tonight!" I told him. Nick nodded.

"I'll call you later," he said. I gave him a hug before I left.

--

**Dance Classes:**

**Regular POV**

Lily sat against the wall. Class was almost over and Joe was helping Cindy and Heather with something. Lily was daydreaming when Joe sat next to her. Everyone was gone now, but Cindy didn't leave without giving Lily a jealous look.

"Hey Lily," he said.

"Hi Joe."

"Let's talk."

"We are talking."

"I mean like.. actually meaningful talking. Not: Hi Lily. Hi Joe. End of conversation," Joe said. Lily laughed.

"Okay.. I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Why are you teaching dance classes?"

"Hmm... Well, I was feeling really bored one day and decided that I wanted to do something cool. I was reading the newspaper and saw that a teacher for dance classes were needed. I know a bit about dancing after shooting Camp Rock, so I decided to call the people about the job. And I got it." Lily nodded. "Why are you at dance classes?"

"Well, my mom forced me. She thinks I never do anything over the summer and I just hang around the house, which I don't since every year she makes me do something else."

"So.. you're only here because of your mom?"

"Yea, but I'm kinda glad that my mom forced me to take them now."

"Why?"

"Because they're kinda fun, and.."

"And?"

"Oh, never mind its nothing," Lily said. Joe raised an eyebrow.

"I highly doubt that, Lily."

"Really, it was nothing."

"Uh huh, I bet it was nothing."

"You're being sarcastic."

"Maybe I was."

"It isn't a maybe. It's a yes."

"Okay, I was being sarcastic. Because I don't believe that it's nothing."

"Well, it is. And I'm not saying anything else. Now, let's play truth or dare."

"But thats a girly game!"

"Are you calling me girly?"

"Yes."

"I am not girly! And truth or dare is not a girly game."

"Yes it is!"

"Well then, if truth or dare is such a girly game then what is a game that is manly enough for you?"

"How about we just ask each other questions, like we were before."

"That works. You start."

"Okay.. Do you have any nicknames?"

"Lils.. And Oliver calls me Lilay sometimes.. I have some others but those are the main ones I guess. Do you have any nicknames?"

"Joey, Joseph-"

"Joseph isn't exactly a nickname. Joe is a nickname for Joseph."

"But I get called Joe the most!"

"But Joseph is still not a nickname."

"I think it is."

"Well, it isn't."

"Well I think it is. And that's that," Joe said childishly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say."

"Yes, whatever I say. Good answer Lily." Lily checked her phone for the time. She was supposed to meet Miley at 12:00. It was 11:45 and it would take Lily 10 minutes to walk to Miley's house from the dance studio.

"Joe, I have to go, but it was nice talking.. err arguing, with you. See ya," Lily said as she got up.

"Wait! Hold on!" Joe got up too. "Can I have your number?"

Lily's heart basically exploded and Lily's jaw dropped. She stared at Joe like he had 3 heads.

"What?"

"Can I have your number?" Joe asked again. He was starting to worry that his hair was looking a bit funny or that someone had planted alien antennas on his head because of the look Lily was giving him.

"Oh! My phone number! Right, uh wait lemme find a piece of paper."

"Just put it in my phone," Joe replied, handing his phone to her and taking her phone which was in her hand.

"And I'll put my number in your phone." Joe started to type in his name and phone number and when he was done, he looked up to see that Lily was just staring at his phone with wide eyes and an opened mouth.

"Uh.. are you gonna put your number in?" Joe asked. Lily's head snapped up and she realized that she was being an idiot. Lily blushed.

"Oh! Uh yea, I just thought I saw a.. uhh.. spider on your phone and I totally hate spiders," Lily replied, hoping he would buy her excuse. It became clear to Lily that he didn't when a huge grin formed on his face and he started teasing Lily about being starstruck and totally head over heels with him. Lily's face grew redder as he teased her more.

"Lily likes me. She's starstruck. She looooves me. She wants to drool all over mee.." Joe started to dance around. Lily tried ignoring him and put her number in his phone.

"Done!" She said, quickly handing the phone back to him.

"Gotta go, bye!" Lily ran out of the doors towards her home. Joe smiled. Then he punched the air triumphantly.

"I got her number!" he exclaimed.

--

"I got his number!" Lily exclaimed as she sat down on Miley's bed.

"You did? That's great!" Miley squealed.

"I know right? I'm gonna happy dance." Lily got up from the bed and started happy dancing (**A/N: Lily happy dances quite a lot doesn't she?)**.

"I got his nuuummber I got his nuumber. He has my nuumber, he has my nuuumber. He's gonna call me.. hopefuuullly." Lily said, stretching out the words in her happy dance song.

--

Joe walked into his house with a big smile on his face. Kevin was sitting on the couch with his girlfriend, Ashley. They were watching a movie together.

"What's with the big smile?" Kevin asked when Joe walked in.

"Oh, nothing." Joe replied.

"Uh huh. Sure. I'll talk to you later, but I'm gonna get that answer out of you." Kevin told Joe before returning to his movie. Joe simply walked up the stairs to his room and sat down in a chair. He took out his phone and stared at the number that Lily put into his phone. Just then, Nick burst into the room.

"Dude! Don't you ever knock?" Joe asked, as he looked up and quickly tucked his phone underneath a pile of clothes. Nick eyed the clothes that Joe put his phone under.

"What were you looking at?" Nick asked Joe.

"Nothing." Nick looked at Joe suspiciously.

"So why were you staring at you're phone like it was the love of your life?"

"Because I love my phone."

"I don't believe one single word of that."

"You're starting to sound like Miley."

"Miley? You know a Miley? How do you know a Miley?" Nick asked. He didn't know that Joe had met Miley before. He knew Joe met a Hannah, but not a Miley.

"It's Lily's friend. And I met her on the beach at Friday," Joe replied.

"Aha! Lily! That's what you were staring at! You got her number, didn't you?"

"What? Pshh.. No.."

"Oh. Alright. Anyways, I cam here to ask you if I could borrow that CD that you bought a few weeks ago," Nick said.

"Oh! Alright." Joe got up and as soon as he turned his back, Nick ran to the clothes and retrieved Joe's phone from underneath them. Joe realized this was a trick and quickly turned around, but Nick had already gotten his phone.

"Gimme the phone back!" Joe exclaimed.

"Aha! Found it! So you did get Lily's number!" Nick said triumphantly. "There's no point in denying it, bro," Nick told Joe.

"Alright, yea I did," Joe finally admitted. Nick smiled.

"Joe and Lily sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes-" Nick was cut off by Joe tackling Nick to the ground. There was a loud thump and Kevin quickly ran upstairs.

"What are you two doing?!" Kevin exclaimed as he ran into the room.

Nick wiggled out from underneath Joe.

"Joe got Lily's phone number!" Nick exclaimed. Joe threw a pile of clothes at Nick.

"Ooof!"

"Oh, hey good job, bro. If you need any advice, you know who you can come to," Kevin said with a smile.

"Yea, yea, sure Kevin. Definitely." Joe replied.

**Tada! Okay done done and done. I will try updating soon. Don't forget to leave reviews! Reviews are nice and make me happy and make me want to update faster so reviewww!! Please and thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Hello readers! Here's an update!

**I don't win America's Next Top Model, the Jonas Brothers, or Hannah Montana. **

* * *

Miley stood in front of her mirror and brushed her hair quickly.

"Miley, this is the tenth time you've combed your hair," Lily said, as she walked Miley with a bored expression on her face.

"I know Lils.. I'm just so nervous! What if I make a fool out of myself?" Miley responded.

"You're starting to sound like me," Lily said, "when I was nervous about seeing Joe again. And it turned out just fine."

"You're just saying that because Joe admitted that he had a crush on you," Miley said as she turned around and faced Lily.

"Do I look okay?" Miley asked for the billionth time. She was wearing a pink babydoll shirt from Hollister and dark wash straight let jeans. Her hair was slightly wavy.

"Yes, Miley. You look great! Nick will be drooling and he will be dying to kiss you." Miley smiled.

"Thanks Lily."

"So if he does try kissing you what are you gonna do?" Lily asked. Miley shrugged.

"Kiss him back?"

"If you kiss him you'd better tell me all the details. And I mean all of them." Lily replied. She started playing with a loose thread on Miley's blanket.

"Don't worry I will." Miley started to walk around the room nervously.

"You must be nervous." Miley nodded.

"I just really like Nick.. and I hope he really likes me back." Miley said. She took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before letting it out again.

The door bell rang and it echoed throughout the Stewart family's house. Miley jumped up and quickly walked out the door. Lily followed her friend.

"It's him!" Miley exclaimed as she walked towards the door.

"Hurry up woman!" Lily exclaimed. Miley laughed.

"It's me that's going on a date with Nick, not you. So I don't know why you're rushing me."

Miley reached the door and slowly turned the door knob to reveal a curly haired boy standing in front of the door.

"Hey Nick," Miley said.

"Oh, hey Miley," Nick said shyly. "You look nice."

"Ha! I told you you did!" Lily exclaimed. Miley whacked Lily.

"Thanks, Nick," Miley replied. There was an awkward silence. Nick scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, let's go," Miley finally said. She walked out of the house and her and Nick soon disappeared.

Lily sighed and walked back into Miley's house. She went back to Miley's room and went to get her stuff. Then she left the house and walked back to her home.

--

As soon as Lily stepped into the house, her cell phone rang. Lily picked it up without checking who it was.

"Hello?"

"Lily?"

"That's me. Who's this?"

"This is Joe. Don't you check your caller I.D?"

"I do, but my eyes were too lazy to check this time," Lily replied.

"So, what's up?" Joe asked. Lily plopped down onto her couch.

"Not much. I just came back from Miley's house. She went on a date with Nick, but you should already know that."

"Yea. All evening Nick was asking us if he looked okay," Joe said.

"Miley was doing the same... So what are you doing?"

"I'm watching T.V.."

"Oh.. That sounds like.. fun..?"

"Yea.. It is.. Not. There's nothing on!!" Joe whined.

"Suck it up. I'm not doing anything right now and you don't hear me complaining!"

"Yea well.. hmph!"

"Haha, I win."

"Yea, well don't get used to it."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because it is only on rare occasions that people besides Joe Jonas wins that kind of stuff."

"Well don't get used to always winning, mister."

"Well don't- Oooh! My show is on!"

"What show is that..?"

"Americans Next Top Model!" Joe said. He started to sing the theme song.

"You actually watch that show?"

"Yea! I'm totally rooting for Anya to win!"

"Anya? I wanted Fatima to win! And sorry to break your bubble, but the season is over already and Whitney won."

'What?! Are you serious?"

"Are you serious about watching America's Next Top Model?"

"No. I actually don't." Joe said.

"Oh, thank goodness. It would be really awkward if you actually did," Lily said with a sigh of relief.

"If I did, Nick and Kevin would be checking my head and making sure I didn't fall on it."

"I would probably check your head, too."

--

"So, what are we gonna do tonight?" Miley asked Nick.

"I was thinking mini golf," he replied. "There's a place within walking distance from here," Nick replied. Miley nodded.

"Sounds good! Let's go." The two started to walk. It was still light out, but the sun was moving lower and lower. The sky was a shade of pinkish orange.

"The sunset is beautiful, isn't it?" Miley said. Nick looked into the sky before nodding.

It was silent the rest of the way. Miley was looking into the sky thinking about how beautiful it was and Nick was staring at Miley thinking about how beautiful she was.

--

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the mini golf course.

"I call the pink ball!" Miley exclaimed.

"Well, I call the blue ball."

"Pink is soo better than blue."

--

"Just so you know, I can't golf. Or mini golf. Or whatever you call this." Miley informed Nick.

"Well then, I'm so gonna win this."

"Nuh uhh. Not if you teach me!"

"Who said I'm gonna teach you?"

"Me!"

"You need to say the magic word first before I teach you anything."

"The magic word? Why?"

"Because. It's good manners."

"Ughh fine. Please?"

"No."

"What? I said the magic word!"

"I never said that I actually was planning on teaching you. I just said that if you even want to have a chance with me teaching you, you need to say the magic word."

"Pleaseee?" Miley put on a puppy dog face. Nick tried ignoring Miley's face, but he couldn't.

"Fine. Come on, let's go." Nick let Miley to the first hole. There were two plastic rocks that served as obstacles. "I'll go first." Nick said. He dropped the ball onto the plastic grass and planted his feet firmly next to it. He hit the ball gently with golf club and it started to roll across the grass. It went past one of the plastic rocks and fell into the hole.

"Woo! Hole in one!"

"My turn!"

"Okay, so first you ne-"

"Don't worry. I know exactly what to do." Miley said. She walked to the hole and placed the ball right in front of it. Then she gently hit it with the golf club.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"Who ever said that I was gonna play fair?" Miley said with a smirk.

"Well, I'm still gonna win, even with you cheating," Nick said.

--

"Haha I won! I wooon!" Miley said.

"Only because you were cheating." Nick replied.

"Well you said that you were gonna win even though I was cheating," Miley responded. "So ha! I win."

"Well, let's go eat. Since you "won" you get to choose where we eat," Nick said. He put air quotation marks around the word "won".

"I want to go to.. The Malibu Diner. I heard that for the whole week they're gonna serve ice cream as dessert for free!" Miley said excitedly.

"Well, can we walk there? We can't exactly pick a place thats far away since we don't have a car." Nick said to Miley. Miley nodded.

"Yea! It's ten minutes away from here." Miley started to walk and Nick followed.

--

Miley and Nick walked into the Malibu Diner. Nick's hood was up and he was wearing a pair of big sunglasses.

The floors had white tiles with a red border. There were a row of booths and then a silver counter top with barstools. There was a jukebox in the back and the diner was quite busy. No one noticed that Nick was in the diner because of his disguise. A man in a white and red checkered apron walked up to Miley and Nick.

"My name is Martin. How many people are in your party?" the man asked.

"Two," Nick replied. "Can we have a quiet booth?"

"Come with me." Martin led Miley and Nick to a booth in the back. It was quiet here except for the music. Miley and Nick sat down opposite of each other. He handed them two menus and walked away.

After Miley and Nick selected what they wanted, Martin came back and took their order.

"Can I have a regular cheeseburger and a glass of water?" Nick asked Martin. Martin wrote down Nick's order on a pad of paper. Then he looked at Miley.

"I'll have the same, except I would like a Coke. And a side of French fries." Miley said to the waiter. Martin nodded.

"Your food should be ready in 30 minutes." then he disappeared behind two red double doors.

"Tonight was fun," Miley said. "And I totally beat your butt."

"Because you cheated! If you played fair and square, I would've won. Guaranteed."

"Well, if I played fair and square, you would've taught me. And then I would win, 'cause you're probably a great teacher," Miley replied. Nick responded by blushing.

"Well.. th-thats probably true," Nick said, still blushing.

"Did you have fun?" Miley asked. Nick nodded.

"Yea. It was actually a lot of fun, considering the fact that you cheated... I have a question for you."

"And that is..?"

"Is it hard keeping the secret that you are.. you know.." Nick said. "Hannah Montana," he whispered.

"Yea. It's hard knowing who you can trust with the secret."

"Who else knows?"

"So far, you, my friend Oliver, Lily, Jake Ryan, and my dad knows."

"Jake Ryan?" Nick asked curiously.

"Yea.. he used to be my boyfriend.." Miley said quietly. She looked up at Nick and noticed jealousy in his eyes. Miley smirked. "Is someone a little jealous?" Nick turned a deep shade of red. He scratched the back of his neck.

"What? No! Of course not!" Miley raised an eyebrow. Nick gave up his act. "Um, yea.. Kinda."

"Well, don't be. We are definitely over. I haven't seen him in a couple of months. I doubt I'll be seeing him anytime soon. And if I do, I won't be falling in love with him," Miley replied. "Especially since I have you.." Miley didn't realize that she just said that, but Nick did.

When Miley finally _did _realize what had come out of her mouth, her face turned as red as Nick's, whose face had gotten even redder when he heard what Miley said.

"Uh, I mean like.. I mean, I didn't.. I.." Miley stuttered. She didn't know what to say.

"It's okay Miley. No need to try saving yourself from embarrassment." Nick said. "You'll probably embarrass yourself even more," Nick mumbled to himself. Suddenly, a toothpick went flying towards Nick. Miley was behind the toothpick attack.

"Hey! I heard that!" She yelled as she threw a napkin that was rolled into a ball at Nick. Nick's hood fell back and revealed a head of curly hair.

"OH-EM-JAYY! It's Nick Jonas!" someone yelled. Just then, Martin was walking towards the table with a tray full of food. People started to run towards Nick and Miley's booth and knocked over Martin and the food. Ketchup, fries, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, hamburgers, and bread went flying everywhere. Water and Coke splashed on nick and Miley. People were yelling like crazy

Nick pulled out a few twenties from his pocket and threw it onto the table before crawling over the seat and running out of the diner with Miley running behind him. The crazy fans followed them out of the diner.

"Follow me!" Nick yelled to Miley. He ran to the park and hid in a plastic house. Miley followed him in. The people were still yelling and screaming and running all over the park.

20 minutes later, everyone had given up. No one thought to look in the plastic house because they figured that the two couldn't fit in it. The house was actually more spacey than it looked.

Miley's POV:

The park was silent. The only thing I heard was Nick breathing next to me.

"That was exciting," I whispered, breaking the silence of the night.

"Yea.. It was.. So what should we do now?" Nick asked. He turned to me. I realized how close we were. I could feel heat radiating from his body. That's how close we were. My heart started to beat fast as I stared at Nick. There he was. He was so close. If I just leaned in a bit more, my lips would touch his. And that's exactly what I did.

* * *

**I put in some Nick and Miley love! X3 Hahaha hope you like the chapter and don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone :DD Anyways so yea this chapter was kinda hard to write cause I didn't really know that much about what I was writing about but I did my best X.x anyways read, enjoy, and review! Pleaseee**

**And uber thanks to everyone that reviewed! Even if it was only for one chapter! I really really appreciate it and I'm glad you like the story. Also thanks to everyone who put the story on their faves or on story alert or me on fave authors or author alert. Thanks thanks thanks times 10 to everyone who is reading this story and reviewing!**

**No I don't own Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers, or whatever else I don't own.**

* * *

The kiss wasn't very long, but it was long enough. When the two broke apart, Nick started to laugh quietly.

"What?" Miley asked, as she touched her hair self consciously

"Nothing.. It's just that I always thought that the guys went in for the kiss first," Nick explained.

"Well, you wanna try again, and this time you start the kiss?" Miley asked with a smile. Nick shrugged.

"Sure, why not." He leaned in again and their lips met for the second time that night. Miley's smile returned."I really don't see the difference," Miley whispered, just in case someone was in case someone was still lurking around in the park. "Girls can go in for the first kiss as well as guys can," Miley said to Nick.

"Whatever, it doesn't really matter. We should probably get out of this house and get home before your dad or Lily thinks I kidnapped you," Nick said as he started to get up. Miley sighed. She was really enjoying her time with Nick, even if it was spent in a small plastic house in the playground.

"Yea.. we should go. It's starting to get late," Miley said.

"But we should hang out again! I had fun today."

"Even though we had to run away from crazy fans and got Coke and water spilled on us? Oh and by the way Nick, it looks like you had a little accident there," Miley said before she started to laugh. Nick looked down at his pants quickly. With the moon shining, you could see the dark spot of water right where, well, you know. Nick's cheeks turned bright red.

"Shoot. Well at least we're walking so it should dry by the time we get to your house, and my house," Nick said. Miley was still laughing as they walked out of the park.

"Hey, Nick, what do you think we could do to get Lily and Joe together? Right now they're both totally clueless even though they flirt with each other," Miley said as they headed home.

"There's not really that much that we can do about Joe and Lily. I don't think my brother would want us meddling in his love life.." Nick replied. "Not that he has any," he mumbled.

"Joe's probably the braver of the two and will make the first move, but I don't really know Lily that much so I can't say.." Nick looked at Miley as he said this. Miley nodded.

"Well, we should get them together. They're so cute together! Even when Lily is Lola!" Miley gushed.

"That reminds me.. I was meaning to ask you at the diner, but we got interrupted. When are you gonna tell Kevin and Joe about your Hannah secret?" Nick asked.

"Well, my dad told me that we're having a concert next week, so I should probably tell them then.. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds good. And I'm sure that they'll keep the secret."

For the rest of the walk to Miley's house, they just talked. Soon, they were right outside of her door.

"Well.. I had fun.. But you already know that," Miley said, "And it looks like that wet spot dried up." Miley laughed as Nick blushed and he looked down.

"Bye, Nick. Call me?" Miley asked as she got the keys to her house. Nick nodded. Then he slowly moved towards her face with his and they kissed again, just as the door opened to reveal Robby Ray. Miley and Nick broke away quickly, both of them blushing.

"I thought I heard you to doing something other than talking," Robby Ray said. Miley glared angrily at her dad, knowing that he had been watching them to make sure that Nick didn't do anything bad. Nick nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm gonna go now, bye Miley. Bye Mr. Stewart," Nick said as he walked away. After Miley was sure that Nick was out of sight, she turned angrily to her dad.

"What's wrong with you? Nick wouldn't do anything to hurt me!" Miley exclaimed.

"I'm sorry darlin, but I ," her dad responded. Miley sighed.

"Nick probably thinks my dad is a crazy stalker now!"

"I'm sure that that boy would never think something like that," Robby Ray assured.

"Whatever." Miley walked past her dad and ran to her room.

--

Finally, it was another Saturday morning. Today was going to be a good day for Lily. First, she would be going to dance classes that were being taught by Joe, then she would be attending a Hannah Montana concert where she would see.. Joe! Lily got out of bed and excitedly got ready. She took a quick shower and got changed into her outfit. Soon, she was running out of the door with a quick "Bye mom! See you later!"

Lily arrived at the studio to find Joe in it all alone. She looked at her watch. She was early.

"Hey Joe," Lily said as she put down her stuff. Joe turned around and grinned. He walked towards Lily.

"Lils! I haven't talked to you in a while!" He exclaimed as he gave her a hug.

"You called me yesterday, Joe," Lily reminded the boy standing in front of her as soon as he released her from his arms.

"Yea! That's a while!" Joe insisted. "You're early today," Joe commented. Lily nodded.

"Yup. I woke up earlier today," Lily replied. "So, how's life?" Just as Joe was about to respond, Heather, Liz, and Cindy walked into the studio. The other girls followed behind them.

"I'll talk to you after class," Joe promised before he started the class.

--

"Lily! Come over here for a sec," Joe said. Lily was talking with Heather when Joe called to her.

"I'll be right back," Lily said to Heather as she walked over towards Joe. She didn't notice the puddle of water on the floor and walked quickly past it. Her feet slid over the floor and she slipped.

Lily's POV:

My left foot twisted as I fell onto the off-white tiled floor with a thud. My ankle ached. It wasn't the first time that my legs and arms had gotten injured (because of skateboarding), but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. I tried not to cry as Joe rushed over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Concern filled his eyes. I nodded, but tears spilled from my eyes. The other girls rushed over to me.

"What happened?" Liz asked.

"I s-slipped on the f-f-floor.. My ankle really h-hurts," I said through tears. Joe bit his lip. He bent down next to Lily and examined her ankle.

"It doesn't look that bad.. but we should probably get it checked by a doctor, since I know nothing about that sort of stuff." Joe said, still looking at her ankle.

"You guys, would it be okay if we cut class short today?" Joe asked the girls. They all nodded.

"Alright. I'm gonna take Lily to the hospital. I'll see you guys next week." All the girls started to get their stuff together.

Joe helped me get up. I placed her foot gently on the floor, but shot it back up quickly.

"Ow, ow, ow," I whimpered.

Joe walked, and I hopped, to his car. Then he helped get settled in the backseat before he sat up in the front and drove off to the hospital.

--

Regular POV:

"Lily Truscott," a lady in a flowery pink uniform called out. Joe rushed over to Lily and slid the chair with magazines piled on top of it away from Lily's foot. He read somewhere that when you sprained your ankle, it was good to elevate it. Joe helped Lily get up from her plastic black chair and together they followed the nurse.

"The doctor will be here in a few minutes," the nurse said. Lily sighed as she looked around. Joe was holding her up and making sure she didn't lose balance. She had her arm slung over his shoulders. There was some medical equipment in the room and a white bed. There was also two black chairs. It was one of the few things with a color other than black in the room. There was some blue stuff, but most of it was white. Lily, with the help of Joe, hopped to the chairs. She was tired of waiting and her ankle was killing her. Joe sat down next to her.

"How's the ankle?" Joe asked while they waited.

"Horrible. It hurts like you wouldn't believe." Lily replied. She looked at her foot "My foot looks so ugly! It's big and fat and ugh!"

"It just swelled up, thats all. Soon it will be back to normal," Joe reassured. Lily sighed again.

"Thanks for helping me, Joe. And thanks for bringing me here.. And sorry that you needed to cut the class short just cause of me.." Lily said. She was starting to feel bad that Joe had to stop everything so he could help Lily and bring her to the hospital when she could've called her mom and ask her to bring her to the hospital. Lily looked up and met Joe's eyes. Slowly, Joe leaned in towards Lily, and just as his lips were about to met hers, the door opened.

* * *

**Hmm :-/ I'm not sure X.x I didn't really know how to write the hospital and the sprained ankle park because I've only been to the hospital for that kind of stuff once.. and it was for appendicitis so I really have no idea about it but I looked up sprained ankles and got information on that but yea.. Maybe someone can help me rewrite it if it doesnt satisfy you guys. Anyways read and review! I don't mind constructive crit. or ideas/suggestions..**

**And by the way I would like to thank ****IMINLOVEWITHAJONAS**** for the idea with the sprained ankle and the hospital and the almost kissing before the doctor came in. Thanks a bunch! I hope I wrote it well enough! And again, if anyone wants to help me rewrite it later, I don't mind. Send me a PM or put it in the review or whatever.. Unless you think I wrote it okay.. Ugh I write too much in my author notes somethimes. Anyways review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys. so i need to start studying a lot for finals and such.. so.. blahh. Who hates finals? I do! Well atleast after this school is basically over. So yay! Anyways heres your next chapter.. its kinda shortish, but yea. Anyways thanks for all the reviews :DD**

* * *

Lily hobbled to her front door. Joe was right behind her making sure she didn't fall. After the awkward visit to the doctor ended, Joe offered to drive Lily home. Since Lily didn't want to disturb her mom, she took up the offer. The car ride home was silent and awkward too. Joe occasionally asked if Lily was okay, but that was about it. Lily was shocked but happy at what Joe attempted to do, and she couldn't get rid of the feeling of disappointment at the fact that Joe didn't finish the kiss.

Lily finally reached the door and started to get the keys out of her back. She was having a hard time getting the keys and making sure her injured leg didn't touch the ground. It was now wrapped in white gauze like material. At the first sight of struggle, Joe quickly took the bag from Lily and took out the keys. Then he put the house key into the lock and opened the door for Lily.

"Thanks," Lily said, taking the keys and the bag. She hopped inside and started rummaging through the hallway closet. She found what she was looking for, crutches, and closed the closet.

"This should make walking easier," Lily said. Joe nodded. Lily hopped to the couch and sat down. She beckoned to Joe. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Lily.

"So.. Why'd you try to kiss me?" Lily finally asked.

"Umm.. I don't know.. Boy horomones?" Joe responded. Lily laughed. "Why, did you not want me to try kissing you?"

"No! It's not that! I mean I would love if you tried kissing me!" Lily paused. A huge smile formed on Joe's face. "Did I just say that? I didn't say that did I?"

"Unfortunately for you, you did." Joe laughed.

"Oh great, Lily Truscott embarrasses herself again.." Lily said as she turned a bright shade of red. "Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised since I always do that," Lily mumbled. She was now hiding behind a pillow.

"I don't mind you not minding me trying to kiss you, you know," Joe said as he grabbed the pillow from Lily, revealing her face. She was still blushing.

"In fact, I wouldn't mind trying again, right now," Joe added. Then, it seemed as if the hospital scene was being replayed. Joe slowly leaned towards Lily and this time, their lips met for real. It was a short, sweet kiss, but it sent chills down Lily's spine.

"Where are the fireworks?" Lily asked when they broke apart. They both started to laugh.

"Well, that was.. " lily started to say.

"Short," Joe finished.

"Yea, but I still liked it," Lily said with a smile.

"Really? So did I! We have a lot in common!" Joe joked.

"Yea we do," Lily played along.

"Hey, Lily, I was thinking.. Maybe we could like.."

"Like..?"

"Go on a date or something?"

"Really?"

"Yea.. Why? You don't want to? Because if you don't we don't have to. I wouldn't want to be forcing you to go on a date with me if you didn't want to.. I'm even okay with you not liking me.. Well actually I might be a little sad, but I can deal.. Anyways back to the date, if you don't wanna go you don't have to but-" Joe started to ramble. Lily cut him off with a kiss.

"I would love to go on a date. No need to panic," Lily said with a smile.

"Really? Thats great! Thats just really really great.. I'm really looking forward to this," Joe started rambling again.

"Joe! Sometimes you talk way to much," Lily said, interrupting him again.

"Yea.. I can do that sometimes.." Joe said. "Anyways.. Yea... So what time should the date be?"

"Umm.. I'm not really sure."

"How about.. Tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 7. Sound good to you?"

"Sound good to me," Lily replied. Joe clapped his hands together.

"Great! Well, I have to go now. I need to get ready for a concert," Joe said as he got up.

**Lily's POV:**

"Bye," I said as I watched Joe leave, then I stared at her foot, which was propped up on the table. If I could stand on my legs, I would've gotten up and happy danced, but since that was out of the option, I resorted to screaming and squealing.

"Eeeeppp! I just got a date with Joe Jonas!" I squealed excitedly. Then I remembered about the Hannah concert I was supposed to be going to.

"Oh shoot. How am I supposed to go to a concert with a sprained ankle? Joe will know that I'm Lily!" I exclaimed. I picked up her phone and dialed Miley's number.

"Hello?" Miley asked as she picked up the phone.

"Miley! The most amazing thing just happened to me! Come over ASAP. I also need to talk to you about a little teensy weensy problem I'm having right now. So chop chop missy!" I exclaimed into the phone.

"Alright, be there soon," Miley said before hanging up. I sighed at stared at her foot.

"You stupid foot. You cause me so many problems! Once your healed I'm gonna skateboard soo hard you will regret ever causing me problems!" I said to my foot.

I think I'm going crazy. No. I _am _going crazy because I just talked to my foot. What normal person does that?

* * *

**And there you go.. -Sigh-**

**Reviews will make me happy.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing (if you review, which I hope you do).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Sorry it took a while to update. Last week was crazyy and filled with drama. Same with this week. Friendship problems X.x And someone told on me to the principle for gossipping. It's like.. what the hecK?! Gossipping?? And the girl was lying, too because I wasn't gossipping about her at all. And the stupid principle was like "You're going to be left out of graduation if I hear your name in a bad way again." Ughh!! But I got it all sorted out so yea.**

**Anyways.. I think this story is going to slow. I need to pick up the pace. I added some conflict between Joe and Lily. Read away.**

**Oh and sorry for not updating for a bit.. **

* * *

**Lily's POV:**

"What happened to your foot?" was the first thing out of Miley's mouth when she stepped into my house. She was staring at my foot intently.

"And hello to you too," I said sarcastically.

"Hi Lily." Miley said while simpering. Now, what happened to your foot?" Miley asked again.

"I fell in dance class and sprained my ankle," I explained. "But don't worry, I won't die. You'll still have your best friend forever." I added. Miley rolled her eyes. "The thing that I'm worried about is the concert. How am I supposed to go to it? Joe and Kevin will know that Lola is Lily. That could risk your secret too!"

"Lily, don't worry. Everything is gonna be okay. I was planning on telling them about my secret today." Miley reassured.

"Oh, good." I said as I let out a sigh of relief. "Well, now I can tell you about the greatest thing that happened to me today!" I exclaimed excitedly. Miley walked over to the armchair next to the couch and sat down.

"Tell me all about it," Miley said as she got comfortable.

"Okay. Well, I was dancing when Joe beckoned to me. So then I started to walk towards him when I slipped!"

"Whats so great about slipping? Isn't this how you sprained your ankle?" Miley interrupted.

"Well, if you would let me finish the story, you would know," I said as I glared at Miley. "Anyways so I slipped and my ankle was hurting a lot. Joe cut the class short and took me to the hospital. We were waiting for the doctor to come in. That's when Joe tried kissing me. Just as we were about to kiss, the doctor came in. He ruined it all." I said, making a face as she thought of the doctor.

"Awww! Joe tried kissing you!" Miley squealed.

"I am not done yet," I told the brunette sitting next to me. "Now, let me continue. So after that Joe brought me home. I started to embarrass myself, _again._"

"No surprise there." I shot Miley another glare before continuing the story.

"Okay, now here comes the good part: Joe tried kissing me. And he did. Like, his mouth touched mine!" I squealed excitedly. Miley's eyes grew big and excited. She slowly turned her body towards me in the chair. You could tell that she was happy.

"Oh. My. God. Joe Jonas kissed you? Joe? He seriously kissed you?" Miley asked. I nodded as a huge grin found its way onto my face.

"EEEEEEEEP!" Miley leapt up from her chair and started dancing around the couch.

"If I could stand, I would be dancing around the couch too," I said. "And by the way Miley, thats not all. Joe also asked me out. And tomorrow, we are going out on a date," I said with a satisfied grin. Miley started jumping up and down. I could feel the couch vibrating. I heard little squeals coming from her.

"I am soo coming over tomorrow to help you with your outfit!" Miley exclaimed. "We gotta make that Joe boy want you. Like reaal bad. But then again, he probably already does." I was still grinning from ear to ear. Miley's phone started to ring and she flipped open her cell without even checking her Caller I.D.

"Hello? ... Oh, okay... I'll bring Lily over now... Kay bye dad... Love you too." Miley snapped her phone shut.

"We've got a Jonas Brother and Hannah Montana concert to get ready for, Miss Lily who just got a date with a cutie," Miley said as she helped me get up. I grabbed my crutches and, with the help of Miley, got out of the house.

--

I was extremely tired from hopping to Miley's house. I plopped down onto Miley's bed and watched Miley disappear into her closet, which led to her Hannah Closet.

"Lily! Come in here this instant!" Miley shouted.

I sighed and slowly got up, making sure that my leg didn't touch anything. I started to hop into the Hannah Closet and sat down on a fluffy blue butterfly chair and I gaped at the clothes and shoes. Even though I had been in this closet too many times to count, I was always mesmerized by it. My eyes looked over at the colorful assortment of clothes hanging on racks attached to a clothes carousel thing (**A/N:no idea what it's called**). My mouth watered at the thought of all the designer clothes that were dangling on the clothes hangers. My gaze slowly wandered to the shelves of shoes and bags. I turned my eyes back to Miley.

I watched Miley look through all her clothes. The pile of clothes was slowly growing larger as she dumped shirts, skirts, and pants onto it.

"Ughh!!"

"Miley, you went past at least 5 perfectly good outfits."

"Yea but they weren't perfectly perfect!" Miley exclaimed.

"Why do you need to be perfect?" I asked. Then it clicked. "Ohh I get it.. Nick is gonna be there and you wanna impress Nick! Awww," I cooed. Miley turned around, but not before I saw her cheeks turn pink.

"I have the perfect outfit!" Miley exclaimed. I looked over at my best friend and saw her holding a turquoise silk chiffon mini dress with metallic gold sequined stripes and thin spaghetti straps.

"That dress is so.. wow!" I exclaimed. "Nick will be drooling all over the place," I added. Miley blushed again as she disappeared behind a blue curtain that led to her dressing room (**A/N: I don't know if the Hannah Closet has a dressing room but I'm just putting it there."**). After a few minutes, she appeared dressed in the beautiful dress. Long blue necklaces served as accessories. Her Hannah Hair was slightly wavy.

"How do I look?" Hannah asked as she smoothed her dress with one hand and combed through the faux hair with the other.

"You look.. Wow." I responded, looking at Hannah's completed outfit. "Now, help me! I'm gonna have trouble putting on pants with this stupid ankle," I said to Hannah.

--

After a bit of struggling, both me and Miley were dressed in our secret identities and ready to go the concert. I bit my lip nervously as I limped to the limo that would be transporting us from Miley's house to the venue. I settled down on the plush leather seats and propped my foot on a pile of pillows that Robby Ray was thoughtful enough to bring along. Hannah turned on the audio system in the car and I started to shake my body to the music blasting through the speakers. Before I knew it, we had arrived at the venue.

I carefully stepped out of the car. Hannah handed me crutches that had been Lola-fied. The crutches were covered in stickers and doodles. Together, we entered the building and headed backstage. I immediately spotted Joe, Nick, and Kevin. A girl with long wavy blonde hair was holding hands with Kevin. I was guessing she was his girlfriend.

"C'mon, let's go over there," Hannah said as she pulled me over to the group.

"Hey guys!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Mi-Hannah!" Nick spun around. A huge smile was on his face.

I immediately looked at Joe. His eyes had grown the size of the moon, and he was focusing them on my ankle. Then he looked up at me.

"Y-you... Ankle.. Lily... Lola.. Sprain!" Joe seemed incapable of forming full sentences. I scratched my head nervously. Nick and Hannah seemed nervous, and Kevin and his girlfriend had quizzical looks on their faces.

"Joe, speak English," Kevin said.

"Umm.. You guys, I think we need to talk," Hannah said. She dragged all of them into her dressing room. She then ordered them to all sit down.

"Okay, well.. Umm.. Okay, first, I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone about this." Hannah said. "Can I trust you.." Hannah looked over at Kevin's girlfriend. She realized she didn't know her name.

"Ashley. I'm Kevin's girlfriend," Ashley said. "And you can trust me. I won't tell anyone," she added.

"Same," Kevin said.

"Me too," Joe said. Then he looked over at Nick. "Aren't you gonna promise too?" Joe inquired.

"What? Oh! I already know." Nick responded.

"Okay.. Well.. My real name is Miley Stewart," Hannah said, as she pulled off her wig.

"And I'm Lily Truscott," I said, pulling off my wig too. "That's why I have a sprained ankle, just like Lily," I added to clear up all confusion that Joe had.

"Wait.. So.. You're really Lily Truscott? And you're really Miley Stewart?" Joe asked. Hannah and I both nodded.

"Lily.. Lola.. Lily Lola, can I talk to you outside?" Joe asked. I nodded and grabbed my crutches. Then I followed Joe out of the dressing room. Joe turned to face me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I just did!" I exclaimed.

"No, I mean before! Why didn't you tell me before? I _kissed _you!" Joe responded. I was starting to get angry.

"Yea, I kissed you. So what?" I asked.

"So what?" Joe echoed. "Does that mean that the kiss didn't matter to you?" he asked.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Well that's what it sounded like," Joe responded angrily. Before I had the chance to explain myself, Joe turned around and disappeared.

**Forgive me for making it kinda shortish, but I'm getting out of school on the 20th (CAMP ROCK PREMIER! WOOT WOOT) so the updates should come super fast after that. I looked this over for usage errors and spelling errors and stuff. Sorry if there are any. I know I had some in the last chapter.. I realized it when I read it over after posting it.**

**Anyways read, enjoy, and review. Thanks!**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello dudettes (and possible dudes). Whats up? So my summer has started Yippee! I got out of school on the 20th and I saw Camp Rock! What did you guys think of it? The first time I saw it I didn't really like it but then I watched it again and I looved it. So yea.**

**Thank you for all your reviews! I have a total of 101 reviews! Yay! I never thought I would get that many reviews for my frist story.**

**Anyways here is your chapter. **

**p.s: ****move i gotta catch em all-.- your review cracked me up. i don't know why but it made me laugh reallyy hard.**

**I don't own any brand names in this chapter or Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers or anything except for the story and the plot and yadahyadahyadah.**

* * *

**Miley's POV:**

I was talking with Nick, Kevin, and Ashley when the door opened to reveal Lily. Joe wasn't anywhere to be seen. From one glance at her face, I could tell that something was wrong. I quickly got up and ushered her out of the room that she had just entered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Joe.. He got mad at me!" Lily wailed.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know! He wanted to know why I didn't tell him sooner and then we got to the subject about him kissing me and then when I responded it sounded like I didn't really care but I do!" Lily said, all in one breath.

"I'm gonna give that boy a good smack upside the head when I see him.. In fact, I'm gonna go find him now and I wouldn't be surprised if the next time you see him he's gonna be cryi-" I started to say, but I was cut off by Lily.

"No! Don't! I'll talk to him. You can go back in and talk to Nick and those people," she said to me. I looked at her and saw that she wasn't going to allow me to make Joe cry. I hesitantly opened the door and walked into my dressing room.

--

Regular POV:

As Lily hobbled towards the Jonas Brothers' dressing room, she heard loud slamming noises coming from inside. Lily quietly opened the door and stuck her head into the room. Joe was sitting at a table with some playing cards. It looked like he was playing Spit (A/N: That's a card game).. by himself (A/N: Spit is a game you play with two people just in case you didn't know).

"Joe?" Lily called out cautiously. Joe turned his head to face the door.

"Lily?"

"Were you just playing Spit.. By yourself?" Lily asked.

"Spit? By myself? Pshhh... Why would I do that?" Joe asked. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, yes, I was," Joe gave in. "But so what? It's not like you've never seen anyone play Spit by themselves."

"Umm, well, actually, this is a first," Lily replied.

"Whatever.. So why are you here?" Joe asked.

"Well I kinda wanted to talk about the whole thing that happened a few minutes ago."

"Oh.. that.." Joe replied. There was a few minutes of silence. "Lily! I'm so sorry about what happened! I know you didn't mean to make is sound like the kiss was no big deal! I was a jerky stinky jealous idiotic boy!" Joe cried. He got up and ran over to Lily and gave her a big bear hug.

"Joe! I can't breathe!" Lily managed to choke out. Joe unwrapped his arms from around hers.

"Oh, sorry!" Joe exclaimed.

"Okay, so.. Can we talk?" Lily asked.

"Uh.. Yea. Okay," Joe sat down on a soft couch. Lily hopped over and sat down next to him.

"So.. Why were you so mad?" Lily asked.

"Umm.. Well, I wasn't really that mad about the Hannah Lola thing, but I guess I was jealous cause Nick knew and Miley didn't really know Nick that much and they only went on one date.. So mostly it was jealousy I guess.." Joe said quietly.

"Oh.. Well, thats semi-understandable I guess.." Lily mumbled.

"So.. is the date still on for tomorrow?" Joe asked hopefully.

"You bet," Lily replied with a smile. Joe's phone rang. After he finished talking to whoever was on the other line, he looked over at Lily.

"I have to go. The concert is starting," he said to her. Lily nodded and got up. The two left the room and then headed separate ways – Lily went to Hannah's dressing room, and Joe headed to the stage to meet with his two brothers.

Lily quietly opened the door to the dressing room. Hannah was sitting by herself waiting for Lily.

"Lily! Did you solve everything?" Hannah asked. Lily nodded.

"Good. Now, put your wig back on!" Hannah said, tossing Lily her Lola wig.

"You'd better hope no one saw you as Lily except for Joe."

"Don't worry, no one was around," Lily, now Lola, reassured.

"Good."

--

**The Next Day:**

**Lily's POV**

"Miley! Get over here now! I need you to help me pick out an outfit for the date!" I exclaimed over the phone.

"Lily! Calm down! Stop yelling unless you want me to lose my hearing." Miley responded.

"Sorry, but I can't find anything to wear at all!" I said in a quieter tone.

"Alright, I'll be there soon." Then I heard the phone click shut and the line go dead. I shut my phone and started going through all my clothes for the fifth time.

_Why do I even bother? I'm not gonna find anything! I need Miley's help _I thought to myself. I sat down on the bed at stared at my foot. It still hurt, but it was better than it was yesterday. My mind wandered back to when Joe kissed me, and I sighed dreamily. Then I started thinking about Joe himself. I thought about how gorgeous he was, and I thought about how awesome his hair was, and I thought about how awesome _he _was.The next thing I knew, Miley was standing in front of me, staring at me weirdly.

"Whats with the dreamy face?" she asked me.

"Huh? Dreamy face? I didn't have a dreamy face on my face!" I exclaimed.

"Were you thinking about a certain someone.. Possibly named Joe?" The brunette asked me.

"What? Pshh No. Of course not!" I said a little too quickly. Then I burst into giggles. Miley looked at me knowingly. I was caught in the lie.

"Whatever," Miley said with a shrug, but she knew the truth. I definitely been thinking about Joe. "Let's make this date outfit happen!" she exclaimed enthusiastically as she walked over to my closet and went through my clothes.

After making me try one a dozen outfits, I was exhausted from seeing all my clothes and I just wanted to go on the date. We still hadn't found my outfit, it was 6:00, and I needed to get my hair and makeup done.

"Don't worry, we still have your dresser to go through." Miley said. I groaned.

"Noo! I don't want to see any more clothes for the rest of my life!" Miley laughed.

"Puh-lease. I bet that's totally gonna change tomorrow and you'll be whining about how you don't have enough clothes and you need to go shopping." Miley opened the first drawer in my dressers and went through the neatly folded clothes.

"You know me so well," I responded.

"Lily, I think I have the perfect outfit for you," Miley mumbled. She sounded mesmerized. I looked over at what she was holding in her hands.

"Why is this in your dresser? It should be in your closet!" my best friend exclaimed as she pushed it into my hands. I shrugged.

"I don't know.. My aunt got it for me for my birthday, but I wasn't sure if I really liked it," I replied.

"Are you kidding? It's gorgeous!" I shrugged again and I got up and headed to the bathroom to change. When I returned, I was flooded with compliments from Miley. Then she started to do my hair and makeup.

--

**Joe's POV:**

I nervously walked up to Lily's house. I wiped my hands on my pants, and looked back at the car which Kevin was seated in. Since I couldn't drive yet, Kevin offered to bring me and Lily to the restaurant I was planning on bringing her to. Then he would pick us up later after we finished eating. After Kevin gave me an encouraging thumbs up, I turned back to the door and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, it opened to reveal Lily. What I saw took my breath away. Lily was gorgeous.

"Wow," I muttered as I looked at her. She was wearing a flowy yellow dress that was perfect for the warm Malibu weather. Her hair was in loose curls and she was wearing simple makeup – some mascara, light pink lip gloss, and some eyeshadow. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her.

"Is something wrong?" Lily asked. I shook my head.

"No.. You look beautiful," I said. I had the urge to kiss her, right then and there, but I fought it and led her to the car. Lily gave a small wave to Kevin, who waved back. I opened the car door for her, and she climbed in. I followed after her. I couldn't believe I had gotten a date with Lily. Even though I was Joe Jonas, it was still pretty hard to believe.

--

**Regular POV:**

Kevin stopped the car in front of Miley's house. Joe quickly got out of the car and helped Lily out.

"Thanks," Lily said with a grateful smile. Then, Joe helped her up to Miley's door. "I'll call you," Lily promised before Joe went back to the car. Lily rang the doorbell and waited patiently for Miley to open the door. Soon, Miley was ushering her best friend into the house and asking about all the details from the date.

"Miley! Let me relax for a few seconds!" Lily exclaimed as soon as Miley had finished bombarding her with questions. After Lily sat down for a while, she started to tell Miley about the date:

Flashback:

Lily and Joe sat down at table inside a quiet restaurant. No one here seemed to acknowledge the fact that a Jonas Brother was inside the restaurant. Only one girl had asked for an autograph.

"So, Lily, hows your summer so far?" Joe asked.

"It's going great," Lily said with a smile. Joe nodded.

"Hey, do you live around here?" Lily asked. She had always wondered where the Jonas Brothers lived.

"Yea. I live about 10 minutes away from your house. We just moved at the end of Spring," Joe responded. "How long have you been living in Malibu?"

"Since I was a little kid. I've always lived in Malibu, and so has Oliver."

"Oliver? Who's that?" Joe asked.

"My doughnut of a best friend. His mind is always focused on food and girls," Lily responded with an eye roll.

"Hey! We have a lot in common," Joe joked.

"Yea, all boys do I bet."

"So, have you have you had extra friendly feelings towards Oliver?" Joe asked casually. Lily blushed.

"I don't think it's healthy to be talking about my past relationships on a first date," Lily responded. Joe snorted.

"That means yes." Lily blushed again.

"Anyways, have you been to this restaurant before?" Lily asked.

"Once, with my family.. But it was a complete disaster. We had a concert here a few years ago and we stopped in this place for dinner.. Frankie was pretty young then and he started playing around with the food and everything on our table. There was food everywhere," Joe chuckled at the memory. Just then, the waiter came up and took Lily and Joe's order.

--

Joe led Lily out of the restaurant. Lily was still laughing about a joke her date had cracked.

"That was fun," Lily said.

"Yea.. It was. We should do that again."

"Maybe we will."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Okay."

"This conversation is going nowhere."

"I know."

"Okay." Lily looked over at Joe and smiled. He smiled back and led Lily to a small bench that was situated in front of the restaurant. Joe took out his phone and started to text someone. Lily frowned. Then her phone vibrated. Lily took the phone out of her purse and saw that she had a text message from Joe:

_Hi :D -Joe_

_Hi -Lily_

_Whats up? -Joe_

_Nothing much. I'm just on a date with someone who happens to be sitting right next to me. Why are you texting me when we can just talk? -Lily_

_Cause I'm cool like that -Joe_

"Pshh! Suure you are, Joe, sure you are," Lily said out loud.

"Hey! That hurts," Joe responded with mock hurt in his voice. He went back to his phone and started texting again.

_Can I have a kiss? -Joe_

_Is this how you normally ask for a kiss? -Lily_

_No. -Joe_

_So ask how you normally ask. -Lily_

_Hmph :-( Fine. -Joe _

Joe tapped Lily on the shoulder. She turned her head to face him. Joe leaned forward and kissed Lily. They were really getting into the kiss when car headlights flashed onto their faces. Lily and Joe broke apart and saw that Kevin there to pick them up. They both blushed.

"If that's the kind of kiss I get when we're not dating.. Imagine what kind of kiss I'm gonna get when we _are _dating!" Joe mumbled into Lily's ear as he helped her get up and get into the car. Lily could tell her face was just getting redder and redder.

"So, I'm guessing you guys had a good date. Joe never gets a kiss on a first date unless the date was absolutely amazing," Kevin said as he started to drive away from the restaurant.

"Yea, it was all good," Joe said, smiling at Lily. "You should see yourself right now, Lily. You're redder than Santa Claus's outfit," Joe said.

"You still believe in Santa Claus?"

"Heck yea! Who else would get me all my amazing presents for Christmas?" Joe asked. Lily looked at Joe, who's face was solemn.

"Kevin, does he seriously believe in Santa?" Lily asked.

"Yup. It's hard to believe that an 18 year old still believes in Santa, isn't it?" Lily nodded.

"Are you saying that you don't believe in Santa?" Joe asked Lily.

"Of course I don't!" Joe gasped.

"You'd better except a pile of coal for Christmas missy," Joe said to Lily. "I would ask Santa to forgive you, but not believing in him is a big offense." Lily laughed.

"Alright Joe. Thanks," Lily replied. She looked out the window to see Miley's house in front of her.

"We're here," Kevin said.

End Flashback

--

"Oh my goshh! You got _another _kiss?" Miley asked. Lily nodded. She had a huge smile on. "I'm so happy for you, Lils!" Miley exclaimed. "But you'd better be careful. If Joe gets so mad about one small thing like you not telling him you're Lola, imagine how he's gonna act for something bigger."

"Don't worry. It was only one time," Lily reassured.

"Well, if Joe ever hurts you, I'm here to kick his butt," Miley said. "Now, let's get this party started!" Miley turned on the radio and started dancing around like crazy. "C'mon Lily, dance!" Miley said.

"Yea, normally I would, but I have a sprained ankle," Lily reminded her friend.

"Oh.. Yea. Well, can I do your makeup?" Miley asked.

"It's already done!" A mischievous smile formed on Miley's face.

"Don't worry about that," Miley said before she rushed to the bathroom to get some makeup. She returned with a bunch of beauty products in her arms.

"Now, lets get all that makeup off of you with some nice makeup remover." Miley said as she took out Nuetrogena makeup remover wipes. After removing all of Lily's makeup, she started to pile on different colors of eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. After she was done, she whipped out a mirror to show Lily her work. Lily looked like some crazy high fashion runway model. Her eyes were covered in pink, green, blue, yellow, and orange eyeshadow. They were also dotted with colorful eyeliners. Her lashes had pounds and pounds of purple, pink, and blue mascara.

"Miley! I can barely open my eyes with all this makeup on!" Lily complained.

"Yea.. I did put on a _bit _too much makeup, didn't I."

"You think?!"

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! It took me a long time to write. If I haven't said this before, I over think things sometimes. Anyways if you review it will be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading my story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya guys. So I wasn't really sure what to write after the last chapter, so I had a kinda hard time writing this. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: don't own HM or JB**

* * *

Lily was fast asleep when her phone rang. After two rings, Lily slowly picked up the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" Lily asked groggily.

"Hi Lily! This is Joe!" the person on the other line said cheerfully.

"Oh.. Heyy!" Lily instantly woke up at the sound of Joe's voice. All traces of sleepiness were now gone.

"Uh.. Are you okay?"

"Yea! I'm just tired.. That's it."

"Oh. Did I wake you up? Cause I could call back later.."

"No! It's okay. I'm up now. So why did you decide to call at.." Lily paused to check the time "11:45 in the morning on this lovely Friday morning?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me, Nick, Kevin, and Miley."

"Miley's up..?"

"Yea, she woke up an hour ago."

"Oh.. Uh yea sure. Where are we going?"

"Beach."

"Kay."

"Great! We're gonna meet up there at 12:30."

"Won't there be a lot of people there?"

"Miley heard that someone in Malibu was hosting a huge block party so there shouldn't be that many people at the beach."

"Cool. So I'll see you at 12:30."

"Byeee!" Joe said before hanging up.

Lily yawned as she got out of her bed. Lily took out all her bathing suits and put them on her bed.

"Which one should I wear.." Lily looked over the 4 bathing suits that were lying in front of her.

The first one was a white bikini with thin gold stripes running across it. The second bathing suit had a white bandeau top with multicolored hearts on it. The bottom was white with the same heart pattern on it. The third swim suit had a bandeau top with center halter straps. It was pink with white polka dots. The bottom had the same pattern. The last suit was had a green and white striped bandeau top and a matching bottom.

"I'll wear the green one..." Lily decided. After taking a quick shower, Lily changed into her bathing suit. She put on a white terry cloth tube dress over her bathing suit. She then got her towel and started to head downstairs.

"I'm so glad my ankle is better," Lily said as she walked down the stairs. "I can actually _walk _down the stairs! I don't have to hop anymore!" It had been about 2 weeks since Lily had sprained her ankle, and since Lily's mom made her go through a rehab process, the ankle didn't take as long as it normally would to heal. Dancing classes were pretty hard for Lily, but Joe let her sit down and rest whenever she was feeling tired. Lily smiled. Joe was so sweet. He had helped her the whole time.

Lily reached the bottom of the steps and walked to kitchen. She started to eat some cereal and turned on the T.V. She switched the channel to MTV Hits. The Jonas Brother's music video for S.O.S was on. Lily started to sing along to the song. After the video ended, Lily finished eating her cereal and left a note for her mom. Then Lily headed outside and started to walk towards the beach.

--

When Lily arrived, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Lilayy!" Joe said excitedly. He reluctantly unwrapped his arms from around her.

"Hi Joe," Lily responded. Lily looked at Joe, and realized that he only had his swim trunks on. He had no shirt on. And it was **hot**. Joe's whole body was tan.

_I wouldn't mind seeing _that _everyday.. _Lily thought to herself.

Joe smirked.

"You like what you see?" he asked. Lily looked up and realized that she had been caught staring at Joe. Lily felt her face redden. Joe laughed. Lily was so cute when she blushed.

"I'm so glad you're here! Nick and Miley and Kevin wouldn't let me get into the water until you came." Joe exclaimed, changing the subject.

"So you're only happy that I'm here so that you can swim?" Lily asked, trying to forget the fact that Joe had caught her staring at him. Joe paused to think and realized what he said.

"Noo! I didn't mean it like that! I meant that.. I mean.." Joe was cut off by Lily laughing.

"I know what you meant Joe, now let's go to the other people," Lily said as she started to walk towards Nick, Kevin, and Miley. Joe walked besides Lily.

"So I see the ankle is better," Joe remarked.

"Yup. The doctor said I can do all my regular activities now, but I have to be careful."

"Will you be able to go into the water with me?" Lily nodded. A mischievous smile formed on Joe's face.

"What are you thinking, mister?"

"Oh nothing," Joe said in a sing song voice.

"You'd better tell me Joe!" Lily said as she poked Joe's toned stomach.

"Nuh-uh." Lily glared at Joe. "Oh look! It's Nick! Hey Nick!" Lily shot Joe another glare before stomping off towards Miley and Kevin.

"Hey Lily," Kevin said as Lily approached him. Suddenly, Lily felt two arms pick Lily off her feet.

"Ahhh! Joe put me down this instant!" Lily shrieked. Joe started to run towards the water. "Joe if you get his dress wet I'm going to kill you!" Lily realized that Joe wasn't going to stop running, and that she was doomed to getting wet. She clamped her eyes shut and waited for the water to engulf her. A few seconds later, that's exactly what happened. After a few seconds of being submerged in the water, Lily's head popped out of the salty ocean.

"I'm going to get you Joe!" Lily shouted as she disappeared in the water again. Lily swam up behind Joe, and then she jumped on his back. He fell into the water. When he got back up and looked around for Lily. She was standing with a satisfied smirk on her face. Joe leapt at her and started to tickle her like crazy.

"Ahh! .. Get.. Off.. meee!" Lily shrieked as she squirmed around in the water trying to get away from Joe.

--

"Look at those two love birds," Miley said as she watched Joe attack Lily.

"Yea, love birds. Definitely. They aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend!" Nick replied.

"Not for long.." Miley said with a smile.

"Hey you guys! Ashley's here!" Kevin said happily. Miley and Nick turned to see that Kevin's blond girlfriend had arrived. Miley got up to greet her.

"Hi Ashley!" Miley said with a smile. When she got closet to Kevin's girlfriend, she gave her a friendly hug. Miley and Ashley had gotten pretty close the day that Miley revealed her secret to all 3 of the Jonas Brothers and Kevin's girlfriend.

"Hey Miley! It's so great to see you again! But it is weird not seeing you with your.. you know.." Ashley's voice dropped to a whisper, "wig on." Miley nodded.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it eventually." Nick walked up behind Miley.

"Hey Ashley," he greeted. The blond smiled at Nick and greeted him back. Then Kevin and Ashley went to sit down together.

"Can we go into the water?" Nick asked.

"Sure! " Miley kicked off her flipflops and started to run towards the water.

"Wait up!" Nick called out as he started to run too. When he got into the water, he was greeted with a big splash of salty water.

"Hey! What was that for?" Nick asked as he wiped the ocean water from his face.

"You know, it's good to go to the beach and not be mobbed by thousands of fans," Nick said.

"Yea. See? I was right about the block party!" Miley replied.

"Yea.. And now, I need to get you back for getting me all wet!" Nick replied. Miley opened her mouth to say something, and that's when Nick splashed her. Salty water went right into her mouth. Soon, a splashing battle was started between the two.

--

"You win, you win!" Nick said as he threw his hands up in the air and spit out ocean water.

"I always do," Miley said as she smiled.

"I bet I can beat you at Guitar Hero!"

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"You're on!"

"Fine. Tonight, after the beach, you're coming to my house and we're gonna have a Guitar Hero off!"

"Guitar Hero off?"

"Yea! Kinda like a dance-off except its with Guitar Hero." Miley and Nick had to dive under a wave. After the wave passed, they came back up.

"Wow. So original." Miley snorted.

"Like you could come up with anything better."

"I probably could! In fact-" Miley started to say, but then Nick's lips suddenly crashed against hers. Miley was at first shocked, but then began to kiss him back. Miley felt all warm and tingly, and she forgot that she was at the beach. The only thing that mattered to her right now was Nick, and he was the only thing on her mind. The same was true for Nick. "That was a salty kiss," Miley said when they finally broke apart.

"Hmm.. I wonder why! Maybe it was because _someone _just happened to be splashing salt water into my mouth just a few minutes ago!" Nick said sarcastically. They both started to laugh.

"So.. Uh.. We kissed. Twice."

"Yea.." There was an awkward silence. They were both waiting for the other person to say the words that they wanted to hear. Finally, Nick got the courage to say them.

"Hey Miley?"

"Yea?"

"Uh.. Well.. I really like you.. And I was wondering.." Nick said nervously, "if you would be my girlfriend." Miley smiled and gave Nick a huge hug.

"Of course Nick! I really like you to!" Then she gave Nick a kiss on the cheek. Nick blushed.

"Thanks."

"So, I'm gonna dry off. I'm kinda hungry."

"I'll come with you!" Nick said. The two started to to head back to land.

--

**Joe's POV:**

"Nick and Miley look so cute!" Lily squealed as she watched the two from the beach. After I had finished tickling her, I headed back to the beach with Lily to warm up.

"Yup! I get to tease Nick now about Miley!" I said excitedly. Lily rolled her eyes and smacked my shoulder.

"Oww! What was that for?" I asked as I rubbed my shoulder with my hand.

"You deserved it," Lily replied as she got up from her towel.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. Wanna come?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" I got up and put my arm around Lily as we walked towards Rico's. I felt Lily's body tense up, then relax again.

Lily sat down on a stool, and just as I was about to sit down next to her, a guy with shaggy brown hair sat down next to her.

"Hey, I'm Ryan," the guy said as he gave Lily a flirtatious smile. Lily smiled back politely.

I narrowed my eyes angrily Ryan. Who did he think he was to go up, steal my seat, and start flirting with Lily?

"Ahem," I coughed, hoping to get the guy's attention. I wasn't sure if he heard me, but he didn't respond. I sighed angrily and sat down at Lily's other side. I guessed the guy had cracked a joke, because Lily let out a small laugh. I was fuming. This Ryan guy had some nerve! I also couldn't help but feel jealous. Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me.

"I guess you aren't the only guy who likes her," someone said quietly. I spun around in my seat and came face to face with Kevin.

"Uh.. Yea," I said sadly.

"Don't worry about it bro, Lily wouldn't go for a guy like that," Kevin said. He obviously knew that I was worried that Lily would like this guy better than me. I nodded, then I ordered a hot dog.

--

Every time I heard Lily laugh because of that dude, I became angrier and angrier. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I was done waiting for Lily to stop talking to the guy. I got up and threw some money on the counter to pay for my hot dog. Then I walked back to the beach.

"Is Joe okay?" I heard Lily asked Kevin.

_No, I'm not okay. That dude is flirting with the girl that I like! Of course I'm not okay! _I thought to myself as I sat down on my towel. I guess Nick noticed that I was a bit moody, since he walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Nick asked. A couple of seconds later, Miley came and sat down too.

"Ye.. No." I replied.

"Whats wrong?" Miley asked. I caught her looking around for Lily. I was guessing that she was guessing that this had to do with Lily, and she was right.

"There was some dude named Ryan at Rico's that was flirting with Lily! And Lily didn't talk to me the whole time that we were sitting there! She was talking to that guy the whole time," I said. Miley got up and started to walk away.

"Hey, dude, don't worry about it," Nick said. "You can't expect to be the only guy to like Lily. I bet there are a ton of guys who like Miley!"

"Well obviously! But at least Miley doesn't ignore you and start flirting back with the guy! It's like she totally forgot that I existed!" Nick sighed.

"True.. Well don't worry, I'm sure that Lily will come to her senses soon."

"But what if she likes Ryan better than me?" I asked sadly.

"I doubt that will happen Joe." I still wasn't convinced though. What if I had lost my chance with Lily? What if she decided to go out with Ryan? What if she forgot all about me?

--

**Lily's POV:**

As I was talking to Ryan, Miley interrupted the conversation.

"Lily!" she hissed. I turned around. "We need to talk," she said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to a quiet corner.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked me.

"I'm talking to Ryan!" I exclaimed.

"And you're ignoring Joe!"

Oh gosh. I had totally forgotten about Joe. I suddenly felt terrible. Ryan had been flirting with me, and I had _let _him!

"Oh god. Is he mad at me?"

"He's pretty upset!" Miley exclaimed. "You'd better fix this!"

"Alright! Alright, I will.." I mumbled.

"Good, and don't you dare think about apologizing later! You're apologizing now!" Miley hissed.

Darn. She had ruined my plan. I sighed.

"Fine.." I slowly started to walk back to the beach, where I spotted Nick talking with Joe. Nick looked up and saw me. He looked back at Joe and said something to him before he got up and walked away. Miley led me to Joe and then left me to talk to Nick.

"Hey.." I said quietly. Joe jumped slightly at the sound of my voice. He looked up. I saw sadness in his eyes, and all this was just making me feel worse. He didn't respond. I sat down next to him, and I noticed him move a bit away from me.

"Uh.. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For.. ignoring you," I said quietly.

"And for letting Ryan flirt with you? And for flirting back?" Joe asked. I winced, but nodded.

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know! I guess I just forgot about you!" I exclaimed. Oh god. That so came out wrong.

"Well, that's nice to hear," Joe said coldly. I mentally slapped myself. Why was my brain all jumbled up? Why couldn't I say anything right?

"I didn't mean it like that.. I mean.. I'm sorry! I'm just sorry!" Joe didn't respond. For some reason, this made me angry. Why wouldn't he just accept my apology? "You know, I don't even know why you're making such a big deal out of this! We're not even dating! Just because we went on one date doesn't mean I like you! What if I don't like you like that? What if I just want to be friends?" I exclaimed. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I instantly regretted saying them. When Joe looked up at me, I saw many emotions – anger, sadness, shock.

"I didn't know.. But I thought.. I thought you really liked me.. I really liked you, but I guess I was wrong. And maybe I'm wrong about liking you too," Joe said before he got up and walked away from me. I watched his disappear. This reminded me of what happened at the Hannah concert, except this time, he had a better reason to be mad.

What is wrong with me? Why did I say that? That is the exact opposite of what I think. I would hate to be just friends with him. I would never be satisfied, and I _did _like him like that. In fact, I was positive that I could probably fall even more for him. Miley walked over to me.

"I'm guessing that didn't go to well." she said. And then I burst into tears.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you liked it and don't forget to review! Oh and thanks for everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey. Uh yea well sorry for not updating for uh a week? I think. Anyways I wasn't sure what to write in this chapter, so I kinda had a hard time with it. I know it's short, but i promise I'll update uber soon with something less short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**P.S: In the last chapter, I made a typo and I wrote: "I bet there are tons of girls who like Miley," instead of.. "I bet there are tons of guys that like Miley.." I didn't realize it until I read the reviews and **AlexaJ and BriiaNa. **pointed it out. So I would like to thank them because if I didn't read their reviews, the typo would still be there. SO thanks :). **

* * *

Miley threw Nick, Kevin, and Ashley an apologetic glance and mouthed a quick 'bye' to the three before quickly ushering Lily off of the beach. She tried to calm her friend down, but failed miserably.

"Lily! People are staring!" Miley hissed, hoping to get Lily to stop crying. She didn't really care if people stared because her best friend looked crazy, but she knew that Lily cared.

"I don't care!" Lily bawled. Miley sighed and pulled Lily into her house. Then she dragged her up the stairs into her room.

"Alright Lily, tell me what happened," Miley ordered as she sat down on her bed. Lily wiped her eyes and sniffled. She threw her body onto the bed. Lily mumbled something into the bed.

"What was that Lily? I couldn't hear you," Miley said. Lily mumbled again.

"Lily! Can you talk to me and not to my bed?" Miley exclaimed as she pulled Lily into a sitting position.

"I tried to apologize.." Lily started to explain. "And then I got mad cause Joe wouldn't accept my apology so I started to say some really retarded stuff." Lily put her hands over her eyes and groaned. "I'm such an idiot!"

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't_ that _bad," Miley responded.

"Yea you're right, telling the person that likes you and that you like back that you don't like them and that maybe you just wanted to be friends with him isn't _that _bad." Lily replied sarcastically. She looked over at Miley to see her reaction. Miley look surprised.

"Well.. that was a bit harsh.."

"Really? Well, thanks for telling me that. I didn't know."

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Miley asked. "I didn't do anything!"

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry Miley," Lily apologized. "You know how I get when I'm mad."

Miley gave Lily a hug. "It's okay. I understand."

"So what am I gonna do about the Joe situation?" Lily asked. She absent-mindedly started to play with Miley's red MOSHI pillow.

"I think you need to apologize." Miley said immediately after Lily asked what to do. Lily groaned.

"I hate apologies! And he'll probably never want to talk to me again!" Lily cried as she plopped down on the bed again. Miley sighed.

"Lily, if you don't apologize, you're never going to get anywhere! You're just going to be miserable." Lily sniffed loudly.

"I guess you're right.." she mumbled. "But what if Joe doesn't want to talk to me?"

"I'm sure he'll want to talk to you. Maybe not now.. But I'm sure later he will!" Miley reassured, though she wasn't so sure if her words were true. Even though Lily hadn't meant what she said, Miley knew that Joe had been hurt by the words.

"But next time, to avoid this kind of trouble, lets try thinking before speaking," Miley suggested. Lily nodded. "Now, let's go get some of my dad's world famous brownies," Miley suggested. Lily immediately brightened at the idea and sat up.

"You'd better hurry up downstairs or they'll all be gone!" Miley exclaimed as she jumped off her bed and started to run to the kitchen.

"Nuh uh! You're the one who has to hurry!" Lily exclaimed as she jumped off the bed too.

--

Joe sighed sadly as he lay down in his bed. His mind kept replaying what Lily had said to him.

Did she mean it? Joe thought to himself. Or was it something that she said without thinking? Why did she say it?

It was like a cycle. All his thoughts came back to the one that Joe wanted to know the most: Did she mean it?

He got so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Kevin knock 3 times. He also didn't realize that Kevin was standing right in front of him.

"Joe!" Kevin yelled. Joe finally heard his brother. His eyes darted up to Kevin.

"Finally!" Kevin exclaimed. "Dude I knocked on your door 3 times."

"Really?" Joe asked. "I didn't hear anything.."

"I know!" Kevin exclaimed. He had an annoyed look on his face, but when he looked at Joe and saw how sad he was about what happened at the beach, his face softened.

"Well, you're obviously still upset." Kevin stated. Joe let out an annoyed sigh. Maybe telling someone who was upset that they were still upset wasn't the best thing to do.

"Why are you here anyways? To remind me about everything that happened?" Joe asked. Scratch the maybe. It _was _a bad thing to tell someone who was upset that they were still upset. Well, telling Joe that was, anyways.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Kevin asked.

"You know what's wrong." Joe responded.

"Yea, but you're different. You're not yourself. Other times when your mad or upset, you don't act like this."

"Because Lily means a lot to me! I really like her, and now she's telling me that she doesn't like me and that she just wants to be friends with me!" Joe exclaimed.

"Do you really think she meant it?" Kevin asked. Joe nodded. "Why?"

"Because she said it!" Joe exclaimed.

"Well, I don't think she meant it. I think she really cares about you too Joe."

"You've never talked to her though!"

"Yea, but she looks like she really cares, and Miley said that she isn't that good of an actress." Joe sighed.

"Well, if she didn't mean it, why did she say it?" Joe asked. Kevin shrugged.

"I guess you're going to have to talk to her," Joe's older brother said before leaving. Joe sat in silence for a few minutes before he realized that Kevin was right, and that he had to talk to Lily.

--

Lily's POV:

After eating about a dozen brownies, I had _almost _forgotten about what happened with Joe, but it was still at the back of my mind.

"I think you need to talk to Joe soon," Miley stated. I sighed and looked up at Miley.

"I know.." I mumbled. I knew I had to, but I didn't want to. I really regretted saying that, and I wasn't that good with apologies. But if I ever wanted to go out with Joe, I would have to apologize. Plus, I felt really bad for what I said, especially since I didn't mean any of it. I couldn't believe I had said all that. What was I thinking?

Then the same thoughts that I had told Miley about earlier came to my head. I started to worry about what Joe would say to me. What if he didn't forgive me? What I had said _was _pretty mean, and I'm pretty sure Joe was still upset. I think Miley can read minds cause when she looked at me she said,

"Don't worry, I'm sure Joe will accept your apology." I looked up at her and she had a reassuring smile on her face.

"Yea.." I mumbled, but I still wasn't convinced. I let out a sad sigh and stuffed another brownie into my mouth.

* * *

**Sorry that it's boring and short. I guess its a filler chapter. Anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Oh by the way, thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter :D and all the chapters before. Anyways yea. Okay, bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

****

I don't own anything

**Thank you very much for the reviews :)**

* * *

Lily slowly walked towards her house. Dance classes had just finished, and they were horrible. It was extremely awkward between her and Joe. She had planned on apologizing after classes finished, but chickened out and wound up leaving after saying bye to her friends.

"I'm such a coward..." Lily muttered as she unlocked her door.

"Hi Lily!" someone called out from the kitchen.

"Mom?" Lily asked. She was surprised, usually her mom was never home. Lily walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to work overtime, but they found someone else," Lily's mom replied as she washed her hands. "I just finished making sandwiches. I knew you would be home around this time." Lily's mom dried her hands with a white cloth and sat down at the island. Lily sat down in a stool across from her. Lily's mom pushed a plate with an egg sandwich on it towards her.

"Thanks," Lily replied as she took a bite out of her lunch.

After Lily finished eating, she immediately went upstairs and took a quick shower. Then she sat down on her bed.

"Should I call him?" she asked herself as she picked up the phone. She nervously started to dial Joe's number, but then pressed end. This continued 3 more times before Lily finally forced herself to let the phone ring.

Lily put the phone to her ear and waited patiently for someone to pick up. After 2 rings, Joe answered.

"Hello?"

"Joe? It's me, Lily." Lily absent-mindedly combed through her hair with her fingers.

"Oh. Hey.."

"Hi.. Um.. I think we need to talk."

"Yea.. Me too."

"So, meet me at the beach in 10 minutes."

"Alright." The line went dead as Joe hung up. Lily got up and quickly brushed her hair before heading downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going out." Lily called out before she left.

"Alright, don't stay out too late!"

--

Joe walked down the steps. He was on his way to the beach to talk to Lily. After talking to Kevin the other night, he thought more about what happened. He was starting to believe what Kevin said about Lily not meaning the things that she told Joe, but he wouldn't fully believe it until Lily said it. Nick and Kevin were sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey Joe," Nick called out. The only response Nick got was the door shutting as Joe left the house. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Drama king," Kevin muttered.

**Lily's POV:**

As I walked down the sand covered wooden steps to the beach, I could see Joe sitting in the sand waiting for me. The sky above him was gray and spotted with storm clouds, which was why the beach was nearly empty. I breathed in deeply in an attempt to try calming myself down before I headed towards Joe.

"Hey," I said nervously. Joe turned his head to look at me.

"Hi." he replied. I stood awkwardly behind him for a few seconds before I decided that I should sit next to him. After settling down into the soft sand, I spoke again.

"Joe, I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday." I squeaked out. "I don't know what I was thinking! Actually, I don't think I was thinking at all!" I looked down at my toes, which were now covered in damp sand.. "So do you forgive me?" I asked. Before I looked up from my feet, Joe took my hand and pulled me into a standing position. Then he pulled me into a hug. "I'm guessing that's a yes," I said as a smile formed on my face.

"Yea, it is. And _I'm _guessing that this means that you _do _like me more than a friend!" Joe exclaimed happily.

--

**Regular POV:**

Miley stood in front of the Jonas family's door, waiting for someone to let her in. A few seconds later, Nick opened the door.

"Miley!" Nick exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hi Nick!" Miley replied as she leaned in to give Nick a hug. After Miley pulled apart, she looked at Nick. "Now, no more miss nice girl. I _am _gonna beat you at Guitar Hero." Miley said confidently.

"Nuh-uh. I'm the Guitar Hero master." Nick replied as he led Miley to the basement, where all the video games were located. Kevin, who had come downstairs to see who was at the door, overheard their conversation.

"You may be the Guitar Hero master, but I'm the Guitar Hero king." Kevin said.

"Oooh, so now I have to beat both you and Nick?" Miley asked.

"Pfft! Who said you were gonna beat me?" Kevin asked as they went down the steps to the basement. Nick plopped down on the couch.

"You two can go first," he said.

"Is someone scared?" Miley taunted as she picked up a Guitar Hero guitar.

--

"Ha! This proves that I am the Guitar Hero king!" Kevin exclaimed triumphantly. Miley and Nick both glared at the oldest Jonas Brother.

"It's not my fault you two suck at the game," Kevin said with a shrug.

"I don't suck at it! Nick sucks at it!" Miley cried. Nick glared at Miley.

"Thanks for being a good, supportive girlfriend," Nick said sarcastically. Miley smiled. He turned his attention towards Kevin. "I demand a rematch!" Nick cried as he got off the couch. The curly haired boy picked up a guitar. Kevin shrugged.

"Don't get mad at me when I beat you, again."

"You're not gonna beat me!" Nick exclaimed. He didn't even notice that the song had started.

"Nick!" Miley screeched. "Pay attention!" Nick started to fumble with the colored buttons as he tried to hit the notes. "Nick!! You have to do better than that if you want to win!"

"Shush!" Nick exclaimed. "Ha! Did you see that? Kevin just missed a note!"

"Ha! While you were paying attention to me missing a note, you missed 2 notes," Kevin replied with a smirk.

"What?!" Nick cried.

The song had ended, and of course, Kevin won. Kevin and Miley were both laughing at Nick.

"I know I'm your girlfriend and I'm supposed to be nice to you, but you sucked!" Miley exclaimed.

"It's not _my _fault! You guys were distracting me!" Nick cried.

"Uh huh, sure. By the way, I highly doubt that you're a Guitar Hero master since both me _and _Kevin beat you," Miley said as Nick plopped down on the couch and glared at Miley. Miley smiled at her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which immediately got a smile on his face.

"Well, next time we play, I _will _beat you." Nick said firmly.

"Psh, sure you will." Miley replied.

"Well, if you guys play again, you _know _that I'm gonna win." Kevin said, joining the conversation.

"Well, if Joe stops sulking and plays with us, he's gonna beat you," Nick told his brother. "He's the best at the game," Nick said to Miley. "It's probably because he plays it nonstop whenever he can."

"That reminds me, how _is _Joe?" Miley asked.

"Eh. He's being really dramatic and sad and sulky. He went somewhere though. I'm not sure where," Kevin responded. "I think he really, really, really likes Lily."

_Ding dong!_

Kevin sighed and got up. "Joe probably forgot his keys and is locked out," he said before running up the steps. A few minutes later, Kevin returned.

"It was Joe. He was with Lily, and they're both soaking wet. They were at the beach and it started to rain," Kevin explained. "And Joe seems to be happy again. I think those two made up."

"And made out.." Miley mumbled. Nick heard her and smirked.

"Ha! They probably did make out," Nick said. Miley heard the sound of feet going down steps and looked up to see Joe rubbing his hair with a towel.

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed cheerfully, still rubbing his hair. He reached the bottom of the steps and plopped down in an armchair. "What's up?" he asked.

"We were just playing a game of Guitar Hero," Nick answered.

"Me and Kevin totally beat him," Miley said with a grin. Nick scowled and Joe chuckled.

"Of course. He was always the worst at the game," Joe responded. Nick threw a pillow at his brother and hit the side of his head. "What was that for?!" Joe exclaimed as he threw the pillow back. Nick chose to ignore him.

"Let's watch a movie!" Miley exclaimed. Lily walked into the basement just in time to hear Miley's suggestion.

"Sounds good to me!" Lily replied. She sat down next to Miley and looked over at her. Miley gave her a look that clearly said: _You'd better tell me what happened. _

"Hey!! What about me? Sit next to me!" Joe cried.

"Uh, Joe, your sitting in an armchair. I can't fit in that," Lily replied.

"Unless you sit on his lap," Miley replied with a smirk. Lily's cheeks turned red.

"You could do that! I don't mind," Joe said with a big grin. He patted his lap and looked up at Lily. Lily blushed again.

"Um, I think I'll sit next to Miley," Lily said as she sat down next to her friend.

"Aww, you're no fun!" Joe whined. He got up and sat down next to Lily. "Yo, Nick, move over!" Joe exclaimed. Nick did as he was told, but not before letting out an annoyed sigh.

"So, what movie should we watch?" Kevin asked. He was holding a pile of DVDs in his hands.

"I'm not in the mood for movies anymore," Miley said. "I want to do something fun!" she exclaimed.

"Um.. there isn't really that much to do, except watch movies and play games."

"Let's play monopoly! Or Life. Or a Scrabble. Or.." Miley started to list board games. Her mouth was slightly open as she tried to think of more games they could play and her eyes were looking up at the ceiling.

"Let's play Monopoly," Lily suggested. Kevin nodded and put away the DVDs. Then he pulled out the Monopoly box from a pile of board game boxes that were sitting next to the TV. He opened up the box and got the game ready.

"Take the piece that you want," he told the 4. Then he handed out the money and declared that he would be the banker.

--

"I'm hungry. I'm going to get a snack," Nick announced as he got up.

"I'll come with you. I'm hungry too," Miley said as she followed Nick up the steps.

"Kissing break," Lily said as she rolled her eyes. Joe shuddered.

"Gross!" Joe exclaimed as he threw the dice onto the board. "Ha! 7" Joe said as he moved his piece 7 places on the board. Lily picked up the dice and closed her hand over them. She shook them and then threw them onto the Monopoly board.

"Joe, can you check on those two?" Kevin asked. Joe sighed and got up.

"I'll be back," Joe told the two as he ran up the steps to the kitchen. Joe walked in on Nick and Miley making out. Joe immediately shut his eyes so he wouldn't see anything. "You two are disgusting. Now, get downstairs! It's almost your turn," Joe told the two. His eyes were still clamped shut. Miley let out an annoyed sigh and started to go back down to the basement.

"Joe, open your eyes, or you're going to fall down the steps," Nick reminded his older brother before he followed Miley.

--

"Alright, well, we have to go. My dad is expecting us to be home by dinner," Miley said as she got up. "I'll call you later," Miley told Nick. Lily slowly stood up.

"Bye Joe," she said with a smile. Joe stood up and Lily gave him a questioning look.

"I'll walk you to the door. You never know when someone could attack you."

"Oh, yea like a killer spider is gonna pop up out of nowhere or something." Lily replied.

"Or even worse, man eating floorboards!" Joe exclaimed playfully.

"I'll come too," Nick said as he stood up. Miley ginned and walked over to the curly haired boy.

"I'll just put away the game." Kevin said as he started to put away the Monopoly money.

"Thanks Kevin," Nick said gratefully.

"Alright, let's go. My dad is gonna get mad," Miley said impatiently. Lily glared and Miley.

"Fine, let's go." Lily, Miley, Nick, and Joe started to walk up the stairs. They reached the door. "Bye Joe." Lily gave Joe a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug before walking out the door. A couple seconds later, Miley walked out. After the door shut, Miley looked over at her friend.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! BTW, did anyone go to the Miley Cyrus GMA concert thing?**

**Also, **xojonasbrothersloverxo8**'s review gave me the idea for the Kevin calling Joe a drama king. I agree, he is a drama king. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Heyyy I'm so so so so so so soooo sorry for not updating in like.. a year or however long it was.. but I kinda lost interest in the story and the whole Loe thing in general. I'm determined to finish this though! If I have time I will probably rewrite the whole thing too... I was a really bad writer... **

**Anyways I'm going to try fitting a couple more chapters in here... **

* * *

After 2 long hours filled with girly squeals and laughter, Lily and Miley started getting tired. Their eyelids were heavy with sleepiness and they trudged to the bathroom to brush their teeth. As soon as their heads hit their soft fluffy pillows, they were sleeping.

The next morning, the two girls headed to the kitchen to help themselves to some food. Lily was starting to eat her chocolate chip pancakes and Miley had a spoonful of cereal in her mouth when Lily's cell phone rang. Lily lazily picked it up but her eyes widened with excitement after a quick glance at her phone. She squealed and quickly flipped the phone open.

"Joe!" she exclaimed happily.

"Of course," Miley remarked, rolling her eyes playfully. Lily smacked Miley softly on her arm.

"Hey Lily! What's up?"

"Oh I'm at Miley's house. I'm eating breakfast."

"Ooh whatcha eating?" Joe inquired.

"Chocolate chip pancakes. They're _so_ good. If you ever have a sleepover at Miley's house, have these for breakfast."

"Alright, thanks for the tip," Joe responded. Lily could hear the smile on his voice. "Are you gonna be busy today?" Lily looked at Miley with questioning eyes. Her brunette friend shook her head.

"I'll go to the Hannah interview with Oliver, no biggie," Miley said reassuringly. Lily smiled gratefully.

"Actually, I don't! Why do you ask?"

"Well... "Joe paused, dragging out the word, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over for lunch. We could make some food! You haven't seen my fabulous culinary skills yet."

"That sounds like fun! I'm sure you're a great chef," Lily replied warmly. She heard a distant laugh.

"Please! Joe couldn't cook to save his life!" she heard someone say in the background.

"You shut up Nick!" Joe yelled as Lily giggled. "Alright, so... be there at 3?"

"Sounds good!"

"Great! See you soon!"

As soon as Lily hung up, she squealed. "Did you hear that? I'm going on a cooking date with Joe!" she exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! It's 11! I need to be ready in like 4 hours! Help?" Lily asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course! I need you to help me pick out an outfit for Hannah anyways," Miley said.

"Oh thank you, thank you, and thank you! Where would I be without you?" Lily asked as she quickly finished her breakfast.

x-x-x-x

1 hour later Miley had picked out her outfit, a flowy, sparkly, soft gray tank top over white skinny jeans and knee high black books. She was in the middle of curling her eye lashes when Lily emerged wearing blue green v neck with a light pink cami underneath, jean capris, and flip flops. Her hair was wavy and tied in a side pony tail.

"How do I look?" Lily asked, examining herself in the full body mirror that light up around the sides.

"Absolutely gorgeous!" Miley replied. "If Joe didn't forgive you yesterday, he definitely would have today," she added before returning to her makeup.

"Thanks for letting me go hang out with Joe today. I know you wanted me to go to the interview with you," Lily said appreciatively.

"Hey, it's not a problem. I'll have loads of fun without you!" Miley said playfully. "You know how much fun I have with Oliver. I get to help him with the _ladies, _as he likes to call them_,"_ Miley smiled. Lily laughed and checked her phone for the time.

"It's 2:45! I'm going to go ok?" Miley waved to her absently as she applied mascara, her mouth ajar while she concentrated.

"Have fun!"

x-x-x-x

Lily was greeted with a bear hug as soon as Joe had opened the door.

"No need to give me space to breath! I'm abnormal you know," Lily managed to choke out after a couple of seconds.

"Whoops!" Joe replied as he hastily let go of Lily. "Well come on! I'm starving!" The couple walked into the spacious kitchen and Lily sat down on one of the stools surrounding the island. "What do you want to eat?"

"Hmm… Well I _am _in the mood for some macaroni and cheese," Lily replied after a couple seconds of thought. Joe nodded seriously.

"Good choice, good choice. Alright so… Um… You know how to make it right? 'Cause I certainly don't," Joe said with a sheepish smile.

"Well, your in luck. I do happen to how to make it, without using any of that boxed nonsense. We're going to need noodles, cheddar cheese, a cheese slicer, and a pot. Oh and some salt." Joe grabbed the needed items off various shelves and drawers and placed them all on the island. Lily grabbed the pot and filled it up with water before placing it on the stove and adding salt to the water. "Now we wait for the water to boil," Lily explained. She went back to her stool and put her elbows up on the surface of the island.

"You know, it's not polite to put elbows on the table," Joe teased before absent mindedly propping his elbows on the table as well.

"Well look who's talking," Lily replied, with a smile on her face.

"It's my house so I can do whatever I want!" Joe replied with mock haughtiness. "What did you and Miley do at your sleepover last night?" Joe asked, changing the subject.

"Oh you know, girly stuff… Makeup, boys, clothes, boys," Lily trailed off.

"You talk about boys? What boys?!" A sly smile crept onto Lily's face.

"Well.. there was this one boy I've had my eye on."

"Oh really? And who might that be, hmm?" Joe asked, oblivious to what Lily was saying.

"Dark hair… Hot body… Really funny…"

"Hmm… He sounds like a good dude," Joe said with a twinge of jealously. "Who is he?"

"You doofus! Who do you think it is?!" Lily exclaimed.

"I dunno… Taylor Lautner? If it is…" Joe trailed off and his eyes narrowed as he thought of ways to get back at whoever was stealing Lily's heart away from him. His thoughts were interrupted by a playful smack to his arm.

"It's you silly! I guess I should add 'not the brightest crayon in the box' to the list of traits!"

"It's me?! I'm flattered!" Joe said, putting his hand to his heart. "How kind! And hey! Just because I'm not orange or yellow doesn't mean I'm not smart!" Joe replied. Just then, water started flowing out from the top of the pot. The fire hissed angrily and turned blue. Lily jumped up from her seat and quickly removed the top from the pot before pouring in the noodles. She found a wooden spoon in one of the drawers and mixed the noodles in the water for a few moments before returning to the island.

"Hey, where's Nick and Kevin?" Lily asked, just realizing that she hadn't seen Joe's two curly haired brothers.

"Kevin's with his girlfriend… I think they went shopping or something. Nick is upstairs doing his thing and being Nick," Joe replied. He got up and started rummaging through the kitchen before pulling a bag of chips out and opening them. "Mmmm, chips!" Joe exclaimed happily before taking a handful out of the bag and stuffing them into his mouth.

"Joe! You're gonna ruin your appetite! Put those away!" Lily scolded, sounding very much like a mother. Joe picked up on this and rolled his eyes before replying with an

"Alright, mother." He took another handful of chips before putting them back where he found them. When he turned around, Lily was peering into the pot with the wooden spoon in her hand. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously, walking up to her and looking over her shoulder. Lily scooped up two noodles and blew on them before giving one to Joe.

"We need to taste them to see if they're done cooking," she exclaimed before eating her noodle. Her nose wrinkled up. "Not done," she said before getting a poke in the nose. "What was that for?"

"You look so cute with your nose wrinkled up like that!" Joe said simply, before smiling. Lily blushed. "And you look even cuter when you blush!"

"Aww thanks, you look quite spiffy yourself!" Lily said before giving Joe a peck on the lips. She turned back to the pot and started stirring again. Joe wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You know, it's good you know how to cook!" Joe said happily. "Now, whenever I'm hungry I can just invite you over and you can make food for me!"

"Oh yea? Well how do you know that I'm good at cooking? What if I'm really horrible? Then what are you gonna do?"

"Lily, please. First of all, I'm a boy. All food tastes good to me except vegetables. Second of you, you can't possibly be horrible at anything! If your cooking is even half as good as your kissing, I'll be fine," he said with a grin.

"Haha. Thanks." Lily replied before tasting another noodle. "Hmm… I think this is done!" she exclaimed. Lily pulled on big blue oven mitts and carried the pot to the sink. She drained the water from the pot carefully, leaving only the noodles.

A few moments later, Lily and Joe were sitting on the island with bowls of macaroni and cheese in front of them.

"You know, you barely helped cook," Lily replied as she took a bite of the meal.

"Hey! I did too! I got out of the stuff for you! If it wasn't for me, you'd probably still be looking for everything!" Joe replied in between mouthfuls of cheesy noodles. "You know, this is quite delicious…"

"Oh yes, thank you _so very much!_ Because of your kindness, I was spared 5 minutes of looking!" Lily replied sarcastically. "Very helpful indeed."

"Well, if you wanted me to help, you could've just asked," Joe replied. "But I doubt my help would've made this food any better." Lily grinned. "In fact, if I helped, this kitchen would've probably be demolished. I'll be honest, I'm not very good in the kitchen," Joe said seriously.

"I believe it!" A voice said. Lily turned to see Nick strolling into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Oh shut up, Nick." Joe said.

"What? You admitted it! I just thought I'd back you up by agreeing with you."

"Well, you can go away now, we don't need your help!"

"Joe! Be nice! Nick, would you like some food?" Lily asked politely, though she had an amused smile on her face.

"No, I'm ok. Thanks for the offer. Unlike Joe, you _actually_ have manners," Nick said with a grin. "Well, you two kids have fun! I'll see you later. Tell Miley I say hi when you see her, okay?" and with that, Nick was gone.

"Hmph… Stinky Nick… thinks he's so cool…" Joe mumbled to himself.

"Aw, is Joe annoyed?" Lily said as she got up and walked over to her boyfriend.

"Maybe.."

"Well, what can I do to make you feel better?"

"Hmm… Well… you could do this," Joe said before leaning in to kiss the blonde standing next to him. After a few moments of kissing, the two pulled apart.

"Do you feel better now?" Lily asked. Joe pretended to be in thought before nodding.

"Yea, I guess."

"Good! Because you have to do dishes!" Lily said with a triumphant smile. She planted another kiss on Joe's lips before running off, leaving Joe in the kitchen with a big smile on this face.


End file.
